


Lay Me Down

by TwilaFrost



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Miya Atsumu, Butt Plugs, Clothing Kink, Dacryphilia, Dorks in Love, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, HQ NSFW Week 2020, Intercrural Sex, Japanese Men’s National Volleyball Team (Haikyuu!!), M/M, Miya Atsumu's Thighs, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Sort Of, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi, Wall Sex, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilaFrost/pseuds/TwilaFrost
Summary: After Atsumu somehow manages to accidently confess to Sakusa, things take a pleasant turn. Then it's all downhill from there.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 198
Kudos: 1045
Collections: Haikyuu NSFW Week 2020





	1. Happy Accident

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing anything like this, so hopefully it's not terrible. Tags will update every day with the new chapter. If I ever miss anything please let me know! Anyway, I hope you enjoy Day 1 of HQ NSFW Week Holiday 2020. And yes, this is going to be an eleven part fic where we follow these idiots in their lives.
> 
> Day 1: Gripping
> 
> Also shoutout to @writerinbrooks for helping me out, and reassuring that I don't completely suck <3

_“I want to take you out on a proper date before I fuck you.”_

The words still ring in Atsumu’s head as he stands in the Black Jackals changing room leaning against the lockers for support. Holy fuck. That actually just happened. He’s gripping the front of his shirt like it might actually help slow his rapidly beating heart. 

It had been an accident, confessing to Sakusa. He honest to god didn’t mean to. Even though he was supposed to a year ago, he swears he didn’t plan to do it _today_. Atsumu had told Hinata that he would after he confessed to Kageyama, and lo and behold, the wing spiker actually did it. At the first Adlers vs Jackals match. In November of 2018. It’s currently December. 2019. It’s still after! It still counts! 

He had just gotten out of the shower and was about to get dressed. Sakusa was in the middle of organizing his bag when the curly haired man made an offhand remark about Atsumu’s sets being a bit off today. 

Immediately slipping into defensive playful banter, his dumb ass responded with, “Yer lucky I’m so into ya, or I might never set to ya again.” 

Atsumu, who hadn’t realized what he’d said, was expecting a witty remark; but it never came. It was silent for a few moments until Sakusa turned to the oblivious man. 

“Run that by me again.”

Pulling on his clean shirt, he turned to find Sakusa right in front of him. It’s then he realized what exactly he’d confessed. Wide-eyed and red faced, he couldn’t find the words to speak. Because holy fuck he messed up! This was not how it was supposed to go! Could he just play it off that he meant as friends?

However, when he was boxed in against the lockers, Sakusa managed to draw the truth out of him. Then Sakusa proceeded to press him against the cold metal and kiss the life out of him. 

Atsumu had been high on endorphins when the man pulled back and whispered those cursed words in his ear. _“I want to take you out on a proper date before I fuck you.”_

Then he grabbed his bag and left. Just like that. 

So here he is, left weak kneed in the locker room after a heated make-out session. The fucking audacity of this man! If the display wasn’t so hot, he’d be livid. 

Atsumu has had a thing for Sakusa for years. In high school, Sakusa was that unattainable crush that was nice to look at. Then Atsumu had seen him at the occasional tournament when the other was in college and may or may not have wondered if he could get the spiker’s number. When Sakusa joined the Black Jackals, it was all over. 

At first he tried to desperately cover up his attraction with overzealous annoyance tactics. That evolved into playful banter and what could be interpreted as flirting as they slowly became friends. His attraction to Sakusa has only continued to grow. The man stars in all his late night fantasies. To say that he’s dreamed of being fucked into oblivion by the other once or twice is an understatement. The amount of times he’s come with a dildo shoved up his ass moaning Sakusa’s name will die with him.

The erection in his sweatpants throbs, but he can’t bring himself to do anything about it right now. Instead, he sinks down into a crouch with his head in his hands and groans. This moment is going to haunt his dreams for the remainder of the week. 

By the time he returns to his room back at the complex, he has a text from Hinata. Turns out the ginger saw them. He’s not all that surprised. It’s not like they were exactly trying to hide, and Hinata is known to stay late on occasion. 

They’ve been each other’s mutual confidant in their incessant pining. However, since he got together with Kageyama, the ginger has been very adamant on Atsumu confessing. He and Bokuto even harassed him at his most vulnerable. They cornered him while he was naked in the shower. Their excuse was that, _“Omi-san is a faster runner, and we aren’t stupid enough to go near him in the shower.”_ Like what is wrong with these guys?!

Now his friend is asking him if Sakusa asked him on a date, and he’s honestly not really sure. It was implied he supposes, but nothing about a time and place was stated. 

His thoughts are calmed when he receives a text from said man. 

**Omi-Omi**  
Friday. Seven o’clock. 

He almost drops his phone trying to reply an affirmative. Oh shit. This is really happening. Does that mean Sakusa is going to fuck him on Friday, too? A pleasant shiver runs up his spine, and heat pools in his abdomen at the thought.

Their date is on Friday, and it’s only Tuesday night. The rest of the week is going to be painfully long. 

On Friday after practice, he makes it back to his apartment in record time. He’s been increasingly antsy all day. The team had sent him questioning glances and asked if there was something wrong. Sakusa only smirked at him. Asshole. After showering and cleaning himself… thoroughly - just in case. He immediately FaceTimes his brother in a flying panic. 

The screen shifts to his twin’s unamused face after four rings, “What?”

“‘Samu! Ya gotta help me! I dunno what to wear!”

The raven haired twin blinks a few times in confusion, “Clothes would be preferable. Now I’m hangin’ up. Rin’s here.”

“Wait! No! Sunarin is there?! Perfect. He actually has fashion sense.” 

He hears an amused snort before Suna’s droopy eyes come into view. “What’s got your panties in a twist?”

“Omi-kun is takin’ me on a date, and I’m kinda freakin’ out and-“

“Wait, wait, wait,” Osamu says waving his hand back and forth. “Yer goin’ on a date with _who_?”

“So it’s finally happening,” Suna smirks. 

From there, his brother is zero help. Thankfully, Suna has his back and assists in tearing apart his wardrobe virtually. Honestly, Atsumu does have decent taste in clothes. His mind has just decided to lock that part of his brain away for tonight. 

When he’s dressed in brown jeans, a light blue button down under a cream sweater, and navy suede bomber jacket, Suna and Osamu give him a thumbs up. 

Atsumu keeps them on call while he fixes his hair to help calm his nerves. He really doesn’t want to fuck this up. Osamu and Suna keep giving him shit, but it’s familiar banter. Apparently the middle blocker and Komori have a bet going, though he won’t say exactly what it entails. Atsumu only slightly fears what Suna could have possibly concocted. 

When there’s a knock at his door, Suna is able to get in a quick, “Don’t forget to use protection!” Before he ends the call. What a shithead. 

Shuffling over to open the door, he’s met with Sakusa clad in a grey turtleneck with a charcoal overcoat and black dress pants. Fuck he looks good. Atsumu hopes he looks okay himself. The other man never really did specify where they’re going.

“Hey Omi-kun! Ya look real nice.” And he smells just as good, too. Is that cedarwood? Fuck. Atsumu isn’t going to make it through this date. 

Sakusa slowly rakes his eyes over him from head to toe, then back up again. He hums in what sounds like approval, “So do you.” 

Butterflies come to life in Atsumu’s stomach at the exchange. The night hasn’t even started yet, and he’s already like this. He wonders if Sakusa is even slightly nervous. He looks so composed. Atsumu is known for his confidence, but it appears to have retired for the evening. _Be strong Atsumu. You’re hot. You’ve got this._

With a smile, he steps out of his apartment and closes the door behind him.

Sakusa takes him to a small family run restaurant. He greets the woman at the counter, so it appears he’s familiar. It’s quaint and obviously well maintained. There’s no surprise why the man would choose this place. 

Atsumu’s shoulders relax seeing Sakusa meticulously wipe down their table before they sit like usual. Then he’s pleasantly surprised when he’s treated to the sight of Sakusa removing his mask once they’ve ordered. Usually he waits until he absolutely has to. 

Conversation flows easily. Atsumu does most of the talking as normal, but the other man doesn’t hesitate to add his own ideas if he has something to say. However, Atsumu is content with just the head nods. He always feels Sakusa is listening to him. And Atsumu swears that the look in Sakusa’s eyes is _fond_ as he rattles on about why Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood is obviously better than the 2003 version. 

As the dinner date goes on, he finds that he’s not constantly shaking his leg or biting his lip anymore. Being with Sakusa like this is normal. They’ve done this before. This time there’s just another meaning behind it all. When he makes Sakusa laugh, and he sees those adorable dimples on his face, he feels absolutely triumphant. 

Then, it’s time to pay, and Sakusa is handing over his card before Atsumu can even try to protest. He states that it’s only proper since he’s the one who invited him out. This guy. Atsumu feels like he’s being courted or some shit - and he’s totally okay with that. He deserves this, he reminds himself. He’s valid.

The walk back to the complex is quiet, but it’s comfortable. They’re not holding hands, but they walk close enough that Atsumu can feel Sakusa’s warm presence. His chest feels tight, and the urge to reach out and grab the other’s hand rings loud in his mind. However, he holds back. 

He’s not sure where they stand. The date went well, at least from his perspective. Does that mean Sakusa would want to go on another? Are they dating? Would he want Atsumu to be his boyfriend? 

Actually now that he thinks about it, Sakusa never actually said anything about his own feelings. He obviously finds Atsumu attractive since he kissed him and wants to fuck him. But is that all? Is that where the attraction ends?

As much as he wants to sleep with Sakusa, he doesn’t want to just be another body to him. Atsumu doesn’t think his heart would be able to take it. His emotions are already far too invested in the other man.

“Atsumu,” Sakusa’s voice brings him back to his surroundings. They appear to have arrived back and are standing in front of his door. “Is everything alright?” 

“Yeah. I just-“ Atsumu needs to know or he might implode, so he just goes for it. “What is this between us?” 

Sakusa furrows his brows, “I thought it was pretty obvious.” 

“Is it? ‘Cause I still don’t know what ya want. Ya know how I feel.”

“Sometimes I wonder about my own sanity,” Sakusa grumbles before leaning in and cupping Atsumu’s cheek with his right hand. “Do I seem like the type of person to take someone out on a date if I wasn’t intent on actually being with them?” The blonde shakes his head slightly so Sakusa’s hand is still touching his face. “And do I seem like the type who sleeps around?” Again, he shakes his head. “Then do you really not know what I want?”

“So ya wanna be with me? Like for real?” 

“Yes you idiot.”

“Oh,” he smiles softly up at the taller man. 

Sakusa slowly traces Atsumu’s bottom lip with his thumb, “Now are you going to invite me in?”

As soon as the door shuts behind them, Atsumu is gently pressed up against it. Sakusa has his wrists lightly grasped in his large hands and held on either side of his head. He could definitely escape if he so chooses, but there’s no part of him that even vaguely considers the thought. 

Atsumu knows that he has a rather abrasive and domineering personality, especially when it comes to volleyball. However, having someone completely take control and exude dominance over him in the bedroom is a complete turn on. 

He’s not a small person by any means, so knowing Sakusa can clearly overpower him just adds to the effect. It’s hot, and Atsumu really hopes he picks up on that. He doesn’t particularly want to have to voice it. Though with how things seem to be going, he doubts that will be much of an issue.

When Sakusa attacks his lips with surprising intensity, Atsumu kisses back just as desperately. Knees going weak, he can feel himself already melting into putty in this man’s hands. Soft lips press and pull against his breathy gasps of air - Sakusa isn’t letting him breathe. Atsumu is going to die, and he’s going to be happy about it. 

Sakusa shifts his hands. One angles Atsumu’s head so Sakusa can properly explore the blonde’s mouth with his tongue, and the other pushes at his jacket until it drops to the floor. Now free, Atsumu can finally tangle his fingers into thick curly hair. 

Sakusa’s skilled tongue dances with his own, causing Atsumu to let out a moan. This only spurs the other man on. Lips trail down to suck at his neck, and he tilts his head so Sakusa can do as he pleases. His moans ring free without the other man’s mouth there to muffle them.

Pressing even closer, they both groan as their hips connect. Atsumu feels Sakusa is just as hard as he is when he thrusts his hips forward, trying to gain friction. Sakusa grabs Atsumu’s waist and moves back to devouring his lips after leaving what is sure to be a dark bruise on his neck. 

“I want to take you apart,” Sakusa says between kisses, voice low. “Can I?”

“Yes. Please, Omi. Take me apart,” he’s desperate and shameless, he doesn’t care. All Atsumu wants is Sakusa. He _needs_ him.

On his bed stripped of his clothes, Atsumu leans back on his elbows watching Sakusa. The raven never breaks eye contact except when his shirt is swiftly pulled over his head revealing pale skin with small spatterings of moles. Hard muscles ripple when he shimmies out of his pants and boxer briefs. Atsumu is now only slightly glad that the other insisted on leaving on the bedside lamp. Now he can take in Sakusa and all his sculpted perfection.

Atsumu has seen Sakusa’s body before, several times in fact. This is inevitable when they share a locker room on the daily. However, nothing could quite prepare him for seeing the man he’s completely taken with naked and hard for _him_. A pleasant shiver runs up his spine, and he feels his own cock twitch in anticipation. 

Sakusa’s fully erect penis is truly a sight to behold. It’s big and beautiful just like the man it belongs to. Atsumu’s heated body full of arousal can’t wait for that cock to be inside him. 

Sakusa’s intense gaze lingers over his prone form before climbing onto the bed. Atsumu spreads his legs and allows the other to easily situate himself between them. Reaching out to Sakusa, he pulls him by the shoulders into a deep kiss. 

He lowers Atsumu so he’s flat on his back, nipping at his lower lip. This and their bare cocks meeting causes a loud moan to escape. Sakusa takes the opportunity to lick into his mouth, completely in control. 

When he pulls back, Atsumu chases his lips with a whine. Sakusa reaches over to where they laid out lube and a condom, and he hears the telltale snap of the bottle before the man’s face is hovering over him once again.

Lubed up fingers massage at his entrance, while Sakusa’s other hand rubs up and down Atsumu’s thigh. His body is completely pliant underneath this man. He could probably do anything, and Atsumu would let him. 

When the first finger pushes past his tight rim, Atsumu groans at the sensation, stomach clenching. It’s been so long since anyone besides himself has done this. Those long digits are reaching places he’s forgotten about. 

At the addition of a second finger, Atsumu throws his head back with a loud moan and shuts his eyes. Panting heavily, he fucks himself on Sakusa’s fingers, his still untouched cock leaking pre-come on his stomach. 

“Omi, please. Touch me,” he whines looking up at the man’s dark eyes. 

Sakusa complies, but not the way he wants. His right nipple is engulfed by a wet mouth as the fingers inside him hit his prostate, and Atsumu screams. 

Sakusa has his other arm draped over his middle, holding him in place, and all Atsumu can do is take it. Gripping onto the sheets, he holds on for dear life, letting Sakusa absolutely wreck him just with his fingers.

Oh god. He might actually come like this. He doesn’t want that, though. He has to come on Sakusa’s fat cock. He _needs_ it. 

“Omi. Need you,” Atsumu moans, breathily. 

Finally releasing his abused nipple, Sakusa kisses him softly. “Be patient. I don’t want to hurt you.”

Atsumu whimpers, needy. Fuck. Sakusa could literally slam inside him right now, and he’d thank him. Maybe not tomorrow, but that’s a future problem. 

He’s at least granted a third finger. This one stings just a bit, but is countered when Sakusa finally touches his dick. 

The slow, long strokes with a twist of the wrist are driving him absolutely mad. His whole body flushes, his legs squirm, fire burning in them. 

Grinding his hips against the digits, Atsumu wants more, wants everything. Needs. He releases moan after moan, the feeling of his tight hole being loosened for what’s to come consuming his mind. 

Sakusa removes his fingers and tears open a condom. He lubes himself up before settling back in place. 

“Are you ready?” He asks, eyes intense, chest heaving. 

Atsumu nods, heart hammering against his ribs. Fuck! He’s been ready. “Fuck me,” he says raggedly. “Please. I’m ready. Omi-“

The initial push of the cockhead past his rim is always one of the best parts. It feels like he’s being claimed, and he loves it. The loud moan Atsumu releases is built from pleasure, even if it hurts a bit; because Sakusa’s dick is huge.

Atsumu can feel Sakusa’s hand on his hip shaking with effort to go slow. Honestly, this man. He’s being so careful with him. 

Wrapping his legs around Sakusa’s middle tightly, he encourages him to continue with his heels digging into his back. 

When Sakusa slides the rest of the way in, they both groan at the feeling. 

“You feel so good,” Sakusa starts up a pace of long, slow strokes after a moment to adjust. 

Moaning at every thrust he meets with his own, Atsumu feels an arm wrap around his waist, holding him secure. Sakusa’s other hand trails up to cup his face. 

“You’re so beautiful, Atsumu,” there’s some other emotion there behind the lust. Atsumu’s heart races, pounding at the thought. 

“Kiyoomi,” he reaches up for the man, threading his fingers through his soft curls. “Don’t hold back.”

Burying his face into Atsumu’s neck to suck more bruises, he increases his pace. The louder Atsumu moans, the more feral Sakusa seems to become. Hitting his prostate dead on, Atsumu shrieks. Sakusa doesn’t relent and continues driving his cock into him even harder, faster. He’s fucking Atsumu so deeply his mind goes fuzzy, and he might be screaming.

“Kiyo- Omi! Omi, Omi!” Atsumu can say nothing but his name over and over, chanting it like a prayer. 

Sakusa is holding him so tightly, he can’t move. He can only claw at his back and cry out in pleasure, tighten his thighs around Sakusa’s waist. 

His cock getting friction from between their abs is enough to have him right at the edge. He’s so close. 

“Omi, I’m close. Please, don’t stop!”

Moving back to kiss his lips, he murmurs, “Atsu.”

And that does it. A stupid nickname sends him flying over the edge. His body clenches, grabbing Sakusa’s hair tighter, as his dick releases in between them. 

A few more thrusts have Sakusa shuddering on top of him and coming in the condom. 

Panting heavily, they look into each other’s eyes and exchange a few languid kisses. Then Sakusa is pulling out of him. 

Atsumu lays there, staring at the ceiling, basking in the afterglow. Holy shit. He’s ruined. No one else can possibly fuck him like that. 

He’s smiling when Sakusa returns with a damp washcloth to wipe him down. 

“You okay?” He asks, sliding into bed again once Astumu is free of bodily fluids.. 

“More than okay.” Atsumu cuddles up next to Sakusa, resting his head on his chest and wrapping an arm over his stomach. 

“We should shower,” Sakusa says, though his own arm circles Atsumu’s waist. 

“But I’m comfy.”

Sakusa ends up getting his way, hauling Atsumu into the shower. Nothing beyond a few kisses are exchanged. Atsumu hugs the other close under the hot spray, resting his head on his warm, wet shoulder. 

Once clean, Sakusa helps dry Atsumu with a towel. He giggles at how serious Sakusa’s face looks, which earns him the towel draped over his head. 

Peaking out of his veil, he sees Sakusa giving him a tender smile with soft eyes. Atsumu’s heart stutters in his chest. He’s not sure anyone has ever looked at him quite the way Sakusa does. 

Laying back in bed, they resume their previous cuddling position. Here in Sakusa’s arms, Atsumu feels light. Like this is the piece he’s been missing. Who knew that it was a prickly wing spiker named Sakusa Kiyoomi.


	2. Foxy Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you're back for chapter 2. It's okay, we're all degenerates here. 😏💕
> 
> Day 2: Clothing and Accessories
> 
> +Updated Tags

Sakusa and Atsumu have been together for a few weeks now. When he proudly told Hinata that the two of them were official, the ginger claimed he already knew. When questioned, they both ended up red faced.

_“I thought you were being tortured, Atsumu-san! I even messaged Tobio, because I thought there was an axe murderer! But then I heard you saying Omi-san’s name, so I figured it out.”_

Jesus. Yes, he’s loud during sex, and Atsumu and Hinata share a wall, being neighbors and all; but he didn’t realize he was quite _that_ loud. Oh well. It’s payback for when he and Kageyama were going at it. Damn monsters and their inhuman stamina.

The team is currently on a short holiday break. Besides a trip home to Kobe to see family, Atsumu doesn’t have any plans. Sakusa is making an obligatory trip up to Tokyo that he seems less than enthused about. Honestly, Atsumu would rather spend the holidays in bed with his boyfriend, but his mother would personally come to Osaka to throw a slipper at him before dragging him home by the ear. 

While going through his closet for some clothes to take with him, he comes across a box shoved in the back. Curious, he pulls it out and opens it. 

Ah. Right. He’s currently looking at the sexy fox outfit Suna got him as a joke for his birthday. It’s obviously never been worn. However, now that he actually has someone to wear it for, he can’t help but be intrigued. 

Atsumu wonders if it’s too much too soon, but he really wants to see Sakusa’s reaction to this. And now that the idea is planted in his head, he can’t let it go. 

So he holds onto it. 

All the way through his family visit, where Suna looks Atsumu directly in the eyes when he tells his mom of his boyfriend. That earns his mother hounding him for information and asking when she’s going to meet the man in her baby boy’s life. She’s a wicked woman. Atsumu loves her very much. 

And during the train ride back to Osaka, he fantasizes several scenarios. Most (all) of which end with him getting absolutely wrecked by his tall, sexy, muscular, boyfriend. 

Atsumu knows that Sakusa won’t be back until the evening, so he enacts a plan. Once back in his own apartment, he packs a bag with his necessary items and heads over to his boyfriend’s. 

Having lived in the Black Jackals complex for five years now, he has long since figured out how to pick the locks thanks to forgetting his keys one too many times. So breaking into Sakusa’s apartment is child’s play. 

He’s not quite crazy enough to be here without letting Sakusa know though, so Atsumu calls him after he settles in. 

“Hello?” Sakusa’s deep voice never fails to leave an impression on Atsumu.

“Omi-Omi! Do ya know exactly what time yer gonna be back tonight?”

“I plan on taking the 4:15 train back, so around 7 or so. Why?”

“Well,” he draws out the word, “I don’t want ya to be alarmed, but I’m in yer apartment.”

There’s silence on the other end. Atsumu is sure his silly boyfriend is replaying himself leaving to recall if he locked the door or not. “How?”

“I have my ways.”

“Did you break my door?”

“No,” Atsumu huffs. “I’m offended that’s your first assumption. Anyway, I just wanted ya to know. Because I’ll be waitin’ for ya~,” he’s sure to put a seductive lilt on the end to emphasize his reason for breaking in. Plus, he knows his boyfriend is usually rather grumpy after travelling. So, he wants him to be in the mood. 

“Oh,” Sakusa sounds amused. “Well, if that’s the case, I’m looking forward to tonight.”

It’s a little after half past three, so Atsumu has some time to kill. He decides to start with a bath using Sakusa’s fancy assortment of soaps and other various things Atsumu wants to dig through. Honestly, who needs this many different types of product? But his Omi-Omi always smells great. And his skin is flawless. Actually, maybe he should pick up a better skin care routine. 

Grabbing a few bottles of what he wants to try out, Atsumu gets started on making himself absolutely irresistible.

Atsumu is one of those Asian men that grows little to no body hair. This unfortunately does not extend to the genital area or those random patches on his legs that he shaves off. His legs are on display every day. He can’t have that showing. Seriously, it’s like coarse old man hair right below his knees.

No one needs to see that. 

Sinking into his bubble bath, Atsumu thinks about their relationship. He can admit to himself that he’s in love with Sakusa, and has been for a long time. However, the thought of telling him is intimidating. Atsumu has never told someone that before. He’s pretty sure the feeling is mutual, but there’s always that _what if_. 

Osamu would tell him he’s being stupid. So would Suna. He can hear both of their sarcastic voices in his head. When even is the right time to tell someone you love them? Is there like a waiting period? But if he feels how he feels, why wait? Fuck, relationships are complicated. Lowering his mouth below the water, he blows bubbles in frustration. 

After his bath, he applies lotion to make his skin baby soft and dolls himself up. Even though he knows - expects - that Sakusa will ruin his hair, he needs to complete the whole image. Nice, fluffy soft hair is the ideal here. 

Now it’s time for the outfit. Holding it up, it looks tiny. Maybe he should have actually tried it on beforehand. Meh. 

It’s also then that he realizes the tail is actually a butt plug. Because of course it is. Where the fuck did Sunarin find this? And why? Actually, on second thought, he doesn’t want to know. Especially if there’s another version living in his twin’s apartment. 

The outfit is literally just a strapless leotard with a v-neck. And is that a hole in the back? Well, he supposes that makes sense for the plug - and for easy access.

Oh hell. What is this? He pulls out white fluffy leg warmers and thigh high fishnets. Jesus. He really hopes Sakusa likes this, or it might actually be mortifying. 

Without any time to lose, he grabs lube, leans on the bed, and begins to work himself open. He’s trying not to get himself too worked up, and it’s a struggle; because he knows he’s going to get railed by Sakusa’s fat cock in the near future. Moaning at the thought, he stretches his hole with two fingers, pumping them vigorously. Reluctantly, he pulls them out once he’s sufficiently stretched. 

Putting on the actual leotard is a bit difficult. It’s extremely tight, but he manages. His dick is not happy, though. As he rolls on the thigh highs, Atsumu imagines what Sakusa’s face might look like, but immediately halts the thought when his cock twitches. He’s not dealing with the strain of this outfit on his crotch before it’s time. Then he pulls on the leg warmers. 

He’s saved the plug for last because, well, it has a giant fox tail attached. The fur resembles that of a red fox with its orange and brown flecked fur and white tip. And taking a proper look at it, Atsumu notices a few more things about it. What the actual fuck, Suna? First, the stainless steel plug is huge. Second, if he’s not mistaken, this particular tail is made to be pulled. There’s an attached loop to help connect the tail to the plug. Atsumu can’t decide if he wants Sakusa to use this feature or not. Well, actually, he wouldn’t be _opposed_ to it. 

Working it inside his wet asshole, the metal is cold, and the tail hangs heavy behind him. Fuck. Adjusting himself in the outfit, Atsumu takes a deep breath. The constant slight tug does nothing for his growing arousal. 

After putting everything on, he finishes with the ear headband. Looking himself over in the mirror, he’s extremely satisfied with the result. The material clings to him like a second skin, highlighting his abs and round ass. He looks super fuckable, if he says so himself. Turning sideways, he admires his profile. Damn his waist looks good. 

Checking the time, Sakusa should be home in anywhere from ten to twenty minutes. 

The giddiness building in him from both anticipation and nerves makes him squirm. Sakusa won’t be able to resist this. Atsumu would fuck himself. Yeah. Totally. 

Hearing the front door unlock, Atsumu leaps for the bed, which is a terrible idea as it jostles the plug inside him. Fuck. 

Trying to find a sexy, yet natural pose is harder than you think. He lays on his side with a hand propped up holding his head. Nope. Lounging against the headboard? Nope, tail’s in the way. Stomach?

“Atsumu?”

Fuck. It’ll have to do. 

He quickly maneuvers himself so that his chin is in his propped up hands and bends his knees so his feet are swinging slowly in the air. 

When the bedroom door opens, Sakusa stops mid stride, staring at him. Atsumu watches in glee as his adam’s apple bobs low. 

He smiles foxlike, “Welcome home, Omi-Omi. Like what ya see?”

“Yes,” his voice is rough. “Very much.”

“Well, what’re ya waitin’ for?”

“Fuck. I need to shower.”

And really, Atsumu should have expected that. “Hurry.”

Sakusa is gone. Atsumu chuckles with a fond smile on his lips. What an adorable idiot. 

When Sakusa returns without even a towel, he pounces. Hands immediately grab tightly onto Atsumu’s waist, pulling him closer, connecting their hips, and making both of them groan. His kisses are more teeth than tongue as he nips and bites at Atsumu’s lips. Atsumu wraps his arms around Sakusa’s neck, moaning into the kisses. 

It’s wet and sloppy, filthy. Atsumu loves it. Loves how unhinged Sakusa seems. He groans when Sakusa pulls back from his mouth to trail down his throat. 

“Fuck. I missed you,” Sakusa mouths over his collarbone.

“I missed ya, too. And yer dick. I’m all ready for ya, Omi.” God is he ready. He’s practically begging for it. 

Sakusa pauses his ministrations to flip Atsumu over. He whines at the treatment. Being manhandled like that shoots arousal straight to his groin. 

“Atsu,” he whispers breathily. “Is this?” When he tugs gently on the tail, Atsumu moans. “Fuck. You’re so hot.”

Sakusa is being especially vocal tonight. Not that he’s complaining. He hopes this becomes a regular thing. 

“C’mon, Omi. Fuck me.” He presents himself on all fours and shakes his ass, making the tail wag. 

When Sakusa pulls on the tail a bit harder, the plug inside him shifts, rubbing right against his prostate. Atsumu lets out a high pitched keen. 

It’s an almost strange sensation, the pull. The metal plug stays trapped inside him, straining against his puckered rim. 

“Fuck! Omi! Please!”

After that, Sakusa wastes no time grabbing lube and a condom before slowly pulling out the plug. 

Groaning at the sensation, he doesn’t have to wait long before Sakusa’s condom covered cock is pressing into him. 

He bottoms out in one go, punching a wail out of Atsumu. Sakusa immediately sets a brutal pace, using his strong, bruising hold on Atsumu's hips to pull him back onto his cock with each deep thrust. The force is so rough, his headband is knocked off. 

“Oh god. Oh god. Don’t stop! Omi!” Moaning and screaming, he loses strength in his arms, face planting into the sheets. 

To his credit, Sakusa does not stop. He wraps an arm around Atsumu’s middle and hauls him up against his chest.

Atsumu lets his head fall back on Sakusa’s shoulder, panting breathily. Sakusa buries his face into Atsumu’s neck to kiss and suck on the heated skin. Atsumu reaches his arm around to grasp at Sakusa’s hair, moaning out his pleasure as he’s impaled over and over.

Sakusa’s other arm hooks under his shoulder so his hand can come up to rest on Atsumu’s jaw, where he proceeds to slide two fingers into his mouth. Atsumu licks and sucks on them, hollowing his cheeks. Sakusa groans and begins to fuck Atsumu’s mouth with the digits. 

Even with drool and tears starting to run down his face, Atsumu can’t help but revel in this feeling. Sakusa Kiyoomi is wrapped around him, fucking him from both ends, leaving a necklace of bruises on his neck, groaning in pleasure. Atsumu did this. Sakusa is using Atsumu’s body for his own satisfaction. It’s euphoric. 

Atsumu’s neglected cock is straining against the stretchy material. Using his free hand, he reaches down to move the crotch to the side, freeing his dick and starting to stroke it. Sakusa removes his fingers and takes over pumping Atsumu’s cock. 

“Omi. Omi-,” Atsumu sobs. 

Sakusa hits his prostate with every thrust, pumping in the same rhythm as his hand stroking Atsumu’s cock. 

“So gorgeous. Fuck. Atsu, you feel so good.”

Atsumu’s legs shake with effort just to keep kneeling. He holds onto the back of Sakusa’s neck for support. Turning his head towards his boyfriend’s neck he mouths at the sweaty skin, licking up the salty taste between moans. 

His moans spur the raven on, thrusting into Atsumu with wild abandon. 

I’m coming, I-” Sakusa murmurs into his ear, cutting off with a deep groan.

The sound reverberates through Atsumu’s body, sending him closer to the edge. With another twist of Sakusa’s wrist, Atsumu comes suddenly, hard. Sakusa strokes him through it, as they both slow their frantic thrusts to a stop. 

Atsumu feels boneless, and it’s a good thing Sakusa is holding him up or else he’d probably collapse. _Holy shit._

Sakusa slips out of him and carefully lowers Atsumu onto the sheets. He doesn't move, not even bothering to turn his head so he's not face down. He’ll just lay here for a moment. He deserves a moment. Because fuck. 

A gentle hand rubs soothing circles on his back. Shifting his head, Atsumu looks to his boyfriend sitting on the bed next to him with a content smile. 

“Want some help?” 

Atsumu grunts an affirmative.

Once they’re both washed up, they settle on the couch in Sakusa’s living room. Atsumu wraps his arms around the raven’s waist and snuggles into him like an overgrown puppy. Sakusa doesn’t seem bothered and combs through Atsumu’s slightly damp hair. 

“I’ve got to ask, where did you get that?” 

“Suna,” he says rolling his eyes. “I take it ya liked it?”

“No, I hated it. I definitely never want to fuck you in it again,” comes the deadpan reply. 

Atsumu pouts and sits up to swing a leg on Sakusa’s other side, straddling him, and places his hands on his shoulders, “That’s not what ya were sayin’ just a while ago.” 

Sakusa’s hands settle on his waist, gently trailing up and down his sides. “Hm. Is that right?” 

Looking into Sakusa’s deep onyx eyes, Atsumu feels his heart skip a beat. There’s that emotion again, the one that he hopes is what he thinks it is. 

Sakusa brings a hand up to cup his face, pulling him closer for a soft kiss. Atsumu holds his wrist and leans into his touch. 

“Kiyoomi,” Atsumu says gently. 

“Yeah?”

“I love ya.”

Sakusa smiles. The one where only one dimple shows, and his eyes seem to sparkle. “I love you, too.”

He leans in to kiss his boyfriend again, grinning all the while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I've had requests to post my Sexy Fox Atsumu, so here he is. Enjoy.
> 
> @TwilaWrites on Twitter


	3. Squeeze Me, Please Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't feel like this chapter turned out that well, but here we are. I'm sorry if it's not the best 😓
> 
> Day 3: Specific Body Parts AKA Atsumu's Thighs | "Beg."
> 
> +updated tags

After ringing in the New Year, life really starts to pick up. With Olympic training just a few months away, endorsements and photoshoots are keeping all four of the monster generation players busy. 

While it’s all good fun seeing his face plastered around, it’s exhausting, and detracting from other activities Atsumu would very much like to do. Really, who knew that posing for pictures is so mentally taxing? And if one more interviewer asks him about being the relief setter/pinch server, he might actually explode. His smile can only strain so much before something cracks. 

This schedule has resulted in Atsumu not getting any dick for over two weeks, and that’s just not good for his mental state. Presently, he’s concerned he’s turned into a nymphomaniac. But when his boyfriend dicks him down so good he loses his mind on the regular, is it really Atsumu’s fault?

He needs to put an end to this dry spell _immediately_. Sakusa has been “too tired” as of late, passing out as soon as he lays down. They even planned having sex only for the other man to be asleep when Atsumu got out of the shower. Honestly. Like giving blow jobs can only hold off his desire so much. He needs a cock in his ass, like yesterday.

Atsumu will see how tired the other is after he’s enacted his plan. Is he desperate? Maybe. Is he a needy cockslut? Absolutely.

The next time they have a day free of everything except an afternoon practice, he shows up in the smallest shorts he owns. They may or may not be from high school. He’s not shocked that Inunaki is the first one to make a comment.

Inunaki gives a low whistle, “Laundry day?”

He shrugs nonchalantly, “Somethin’ like that.”

“Right,” the libero smirks. “Well, your right ass cheek is showing, so might want to get down to it before someone takes this as an invitation.”

The look on his face signifies exactly what Atsumu hopes will happen. “Oh, I’m plannin’ on it.” 

They’re laughing when Sakusa walks in and sees Atsumu for the first time. He’s very gratified at how Sakusa blatantly stares at his ass. 

“What the fuck are you wearing?”

“It’s laundry day, Kiyoomi-kun,” Inunaki has a shit-eating grin. 

“You should change into something else,” Sakusa completely ignores the other man.

Humming, Atsumu steps in front of his boyfriend, “Why? These are plenty breathable. Look, I can move just fine.” He does a mock squatting set. Glancing back up, the spiker’s eyes are in slits, lips pursed, looking like he tasted something rather sour. “Well, that’s quite the face, Omi-kun. Here, I’ll fix it.” He kisses him on the cheek and smiles innocently. “Better?”

Sakusa promptly walks away. _That’s right,_ he thinks. _I’ll have ya so worked up you’ll be knockin’ down my door._

For warm-up stretches, Atsumu is sure to be in Sakusa’s line of sight. He can _feel_ Sakusa’s burning gaze on him. Bending over for a toe-touch has never felt more satisfying. 

Atsumu knows he’s hot. It’s just part of his aesthetic at this point. However, he’ll never grow tired of having Sakusa’s eyes on him. The feeling that swells in his chest at the fact that he’s managed to capture Sakusa Kiyoomi’s heart never fails to leave him somewhat breathless. He’ll do whatever it takes to keep that gaze on him - and to get that cock. 

During practice, Atsumu accentuates his legs and ass with every set. His tosses are still perfect. Yes, he’s just that good. Even when Atsumu lets the ball drop a tad lower than he normally would so that he gets just the right stretch of his thighs, he never misses. 

Hinata keeps shooting him knowing glances. He seems extremely entertained by Atsumu’s peacocking. 

Atsumu doesn’t know how the ginger does it. Kageyama lives on practically the other side of the country. They only see each other every other month at most. Isn’t the distance excruciating? Or maybe Atsumu is just clingy and an attention whore. But growing up with a twin that’s literally been by his side his entire life, he gets lonely easily. 

The first months they were seperated after high school were awful. It was the first time he’d had a bedroom to himself in eighteen years. Sometimes he’d find himself talking into the darkness expecting to hear a reply. 

He slowly got used to being alone; but now that he has Sakusa in his life, it’s hard to not cling to every second they have together. Is this what being in love is like? Wanting to spend every moment with the person? Wanting to see them smiling and laughing? To be the cause of that laugh and smile? To be held in their arms? Atsumu thinks so, and he loves it. 

Those fuzzy feelings completely take over Atsumu’s mind, and he forgets about his goal of getting laid. He’s made it all the way back to his apartment door before he’s accosted. 

Sakusa grabs him around the waist from behind, burying his face into Atsumu’s neck, “Why are you like this?”

Smiling, Atsumu reaches back to stroke his pouty boyfriend’s hair. “Ya love it.”

A grunt is his answer. Anyone who doesn’t know how utterly _adorable_ Sakusa can be is missing out, but then again, he doesn’t want to share. 

Unlocking his door, Atsumu hobbles inside with Sakusa still wrapped around him. When the door closes behind them, the taller man begins pressing wet open mouthed kisses to his neck. 

“Omi,” groaning, he tilts his head to the side to allow better access.

“You’re going to regret what you put me through today,” he murmurs next to his ear. 

A shiver runs through Atsumu’s body, “Kinky.”

He lets out a small yelp when he’s suddenly turned around and thrown over Sakusa’s shoulder like a sack of potatoes. God, that’s hot. 

Sakusa swiftly makes his way to Atsumu’s bedroom and drops him unceremoniously on the bed. Before Atsumu can say anything to rile the other man up, his socks and shoes are removed, and he’s stripped of his sweatpants and boxer briefs in one swift movement. 

Then Sakusa presses his legs open and climbs in between them. “Having your ass on display like that for everyone, tch. Is this what you wanted?” 

Sakusa firmly grasps Atsumu’s left leg, setting it on his shoulder, and leans down to nip and suck at his supple inner thigh. 

Atsumu groans, “Yes. I’ve been dyin’ here!” 

His boyfriend only hums in acknowledgement, continuing his task of leaving marks on Atsumu’s thigh. 

“Omi! Stop that! My shorts ain’t gonna cover those!” He tries to pull his leg out of Sakusa’s grasp. However, the grip on his leg only tightens, and Atsumu whines in frustration.

“Maybe you should have thought about the consequences before you decided to flaunt around like that,” Sakusa looks down at him with a condescending smirk. 

Atsumu is naked from the waist down, already worked up, and desperate to be fucked; and this asshole is still fully clothed. He’s about to just take control of this situation himself if Sakusa doesn’t get a fucking move on!

“C’mon, hurry up!” 

Sakusa ignores him. “Do you know how much I love your thighs?” He squeezes the firm muscles. “So sexy.” 

Leaving a trail of blooming bruises down his leg, Sakusa seems satisfied and grabs Atsumu’s other leg to set on his left shoulder and begins again. 

“Omi!” Atsumu wails, exasperated and tries to thrash around. He’s being a brat, and he knows it. But Sakusa is taking _forever_. Atsumu is hard, needy, and wants his boyfriend's cock inside him _now_. 

Sakusa narrows his eyes, taking Atsumu’s legs and pushing them back as he bends over him. “Stop being such a pest.”

Atsumu’s knees land on either side of his head, and he groans. _Yes, yes. It’s finally happening!_ He thinks in glee. 

However, he’s not expecting Sakusa’s mouth to engulf his throbbing cock. His warm, wet cavern continues to surround his entire length, slowly taking more in. 

Eyes widening, Atsumu lets out a surprised moan. Oh fuck. It feels so good to finally be touched. Looking down at Sakusa, it’s an incredible sight. 

He’s looking at Atsumu with half lidded, lust filled eyes, cheeks hollowed around his cock. Sakusa’s sinful tongue swirls around his shaft as he languidly bobs up and down. And with him still holding Atsumu’s legs down in this pretzel position, he can’t buck his hips to increase the pace. 

This bastard is _torturing_ him. 

When Sakusa swallows around him, Atsumu screams, high pitched and wrecked. 

“Omi! Omi, please! Fuck me!” Atsumu pants out between moans. 

Slowly pulling off of Atsumu’s cock with a pop, the man smirks at him, “We have a match against the Adlers tomorrow.”

“So?!” 

“I’m not going to be responsible for the off chance it messes with your game.” Sakusa doesn’t look sorry at all.

Atsumu wails and slams his fists on the sheets beside him. Fuck! Of all the days, why is it now he decides to care about that? It’s never stopped them before. He’s been fucked hours before a game with no problems! Is this his punishment? Atsumu doesn’t deserve this. He’s a good person.

“Just do somethin’, ya bastard! Stop enjoyin’ my pain!”

Sakusa hums and sucks at the back of Atsumu’s thighs. He bites down when the blonde tries to jerk free. 

Atsumu might actually cry out of frustration. “Omi!”

“What is it, Atsumu? What do you want?”

“I want you!” He sobs. Sakusa has been paying all his attention to Atsumu’s thighs. He hasn’t even kissed Atsumu yet. 

Sakusa hums in contemplation as he continues to devour his thighs. “Beg.”

If he wasn’t so desperate, Atsumu would protest; but here he is. “Please! Omi, need your cock. Please give it to me!” 

He’s hoping if he begs well enough Sakusa will give in and fuck him. Atsumu wants his boyfriend inside him so bad it’s almost _painful_. His hole twitches hungrily. Atsumu feels so _empty_. 

Sakusa finally lets up on Atsumu’s legs and instead takes a hold of his leaking dick, pumping it slowly. 

“Omi,” Atsumu whimpers, unfolding himself, and makes grabby hands at his boyfriend, blinking back tears.

Sakusa finally does something he asks, and leans over Atsumu to kiss him. He easily slips his tongue inside Atumu’s parted mouth, panting heavy breaths. Clutching at Sakusa’s shirt, the blonde kisses him desperately. The spiker’s slow pace extends to this and refuses Atsumu’s attempts to take control. 

“I’m going to fuck your thighs,” Sakusa whispers against his lips. 

“Why can’t you fuck my ass?” Atsumu whines and bucks his hips into Sakusa’s hand, still slowly pumping him. 

“I already told you,” Sakusa gets up to retrieve lube and finally undresses. 

Atsumu takes the opportunity to rid himself of his shirt and lays back down. He may not be getting exactly what he wants, but he’s _finally_ getting Sakusa’s cock in some form. 

The raven returns to the bed, uncapping the bottle of lube. He smears a generous amount on Atsumu’s inner thighs, making him shiver from the cool temperature. 

“Omi, that’s cold.” 

Sakusa coats his own cock with a few strokes and grasps Atsumu’s thighs with his filthy, slippery hands. “It won’t be in a minute,” he smirks, kneading the firm muscles in his hold and placing both legs on his right shoulder. 

Atsumu’s thighs are dripping with lube, and Sakusa’s warm, throbbing cock slides between them easily. Oh god. He clenches his thighs tighter as Sakusa starts to move. 

With every thrust, Sakusa’s cock rubs against Atsumu’s own, eliciting moan after moan. Jerking himself at the same pace, Atsumu watches his boyfriend’s dark eyes. 

Sakusa bites and mouths at his legs, side glancing at Atsumu’s face all the while. “Your thighs are so perfect, baby. So fucking perfect.”

A full body shudder goes through Atsumu at the pet name. “Omi, please-”

Before he can finish his request, Sakusa begins fucking his thighs hard and fast. Arousal and the need to come surges through Atsumu’s body. The room is filled with the sounds of his own moans and the squelching sound every time Sakusa’s cock pumps in and out. 

Tightening his fingers on his cock, Atsumu strokes it a few more times before coming with a moan, releasing over his stomach with a shudder. Sakusa fucks his thighs even harder, chasing his own orgasm. 

“Ah- Atsu, I’m coming, coming.” Sakusa’ groans as cum spurts onto Atsumu, mixing with his own.

Gently bringing Atsumu’s legs down to the bed, Sakusa rubs them up and down lovingly, even with the cum and lube still lingering there. He leans down to kiss Atsumu, planting soft kisses all over his face.

“Omi~” Atsumu whines, but ends up giggling. 

Sakusa pulls back with a smirk and pats his thigh, “Come on, let’s clean up.”

Atsumu groans looking down at himself. The cum on him is starting to dry and his legs- His legs!

“What the fuck, Kiyoomi?!”

He looks like he’s been attacked by a rabid animal. During their tryst, he hadn’t realized that Sakusa went at him _this_ hard. Hickeys line his inner thighs, bite marks are scattered all over, and is that a bruise? 

Sakusa shrugs, unbothered. “They were calling out to me, all out in the open like that.” 

Atsumu flops on his back. What’s he supposed to do tomorrow?

The next day, Atsumu shows up with compression pants that he has to wear underneath his uniform shorts. Trying to avoid eye contact, he walks in with his head held high, faux confidence in his stride. 

Inunaki gives him an appraising look with a low whistle. Meian shakes his head, but doesn’t comment. Hinata sends him a thumbs up with a shit-eating grin. Bokuto asks what brand they are as he wants to try some. Thomas and Barnes look like they’re trying not to laugh. And Sakusa is a smug asshole the entire time.

During the match, Kageyama keeps staring at him like he’s trying to figure out a difficult math problem. Ushijima is unaffected as per usual. With the look on Hoshiumi’s face, he knows exactly what lies beneath Atsumi's pants. 

And Atsumu? Well, Atsumu didn’t even get the dicking that he wanted, did he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @TwilaWrites on Twitter


	4. Good Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers! We're back with the next chapter. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Day 4: Praise Kink | "Please."
> 
> +Updated Tags

The official volleyball season has come to an end. Now they’re heading to Tokyo to begin Olympic training. They’re staying in the Athlete’s Village at the Ajinomoto National Training Center until they can move into the Olympic Village come July. 

It’s honestly a long ass time they’re going to be away from home. However, there are benefits. One of those happens to be named Sakusa Kiyoomi. Yes, of course they’re roommates. Atsumu isn't the only one excited about being “forced” to share a room with his boyfriend. Hinata is practically vibrating.

Arriving in their room, Atsumu frowns at the two twin beds. He was banking on sharing a bed. If they weren’t both over 183 cm, he’d wedge his way into the single bed with Sakusa. Alas, if he tries that, it’d only earn him being shoved onto the floor. 

Atsumu mopes and complains about no nighttime Omi-Omi cuddles, while Sakusa pulls out his usual travel cleaning supplies. Atsumu has roomed with the other man often enough that helping with his cleaning ritual is like second nature now. He doesn’t mind. It’s rewarding enough to see the look in Sakusa’s eyes when they’re finished. 

Turning around Sakusa seems contemplative, “Can you handle the cleaning by yourself?” 

Atsumu blinks, “Yeah, of course.” It says a lot that Sakusa would even think to trust him with the task and not at least watch. He doubts very many others - if any - have the honor. “Are ya goin’ somewhere?”

“I’m going to solve the bed problem. I’ll be back in a little bit.” Then he’s gone. The click of the door closing resounds in the room.

Well then. Atsumu at least feels validated that he isn’t the only one unhappy with the twin bed arrangement. Though he’s not sure how Sakusa plans on “fixing” it. Regardless, he’s determined to have this room sparkling by the time his boyfriend returns. 

Standing with his hands on his hips, Atsumu examines the room for any sign that he missed something. It’s spotless. Their clothes are hung up in the closet, and he’s even placed Sakusa’s toiletries in the attached bathroom just the way he likes them. He’s honestly surprised Sakusa isn’t back. It’s been over an hour. 

Sitting on one of the beds, he scrolls through Twitter until he hears the door unlock. Looking up, he sees his boyfriend with… fresh laundry? And something else… What?

“Umm. Whatcha got there, Omi-kun?”

“Our solution,” he says, laying everything on the bed next to Atsumu. Sakusa inspects the room and bathroom, coming back to stand in front of the blonde with a small smile. “You did such a good job,” he strokes Atsumu’s cheek with his thumb. “Thank you.”

Something visceral flushes through Atsumu’s body at Sakusa’s words, in that voice. Shuddering slightly, he leans into the touch. The raven is still looking at him all soft, and Atsumu wants nothing more than to keep that look on his face forever.

“Yer welcome, Omi. Um. So what didja get?” Sakusa shows him the variety of items. A freshly laundered bedroom set for a king sized bed, a foam mattress pad, and bed straps? “Ya just bought all this?”

“Yes. We’re going to be here for over three months. And we can use them at the Olympic Village, too.” He says it completely straight faced, like it’s no big deal; and to him it probably isn’t. The way Sakusa is able to throw money around never fails to baffle him. 

It’s no secret that Sakusa comes from a wealthy family. He went to Itachiyama Institute after all. When Atsumu first met him, the blonde could smell _rich boy_ all over him. Sakusa has never been flashy about it, though, and Atsumu forgets. Well, until he goes on a random spending spree like this. 

Together they’re able to set up their new bed easily. Atsumu lays down on it to test it out, and it seems fine. It’s comfortable enough. He’s just happy that he’ll be able to sleep in the same bad as his boyfriend. 

Sakusa sits down on the bed next to where Atsumu’s head is. Running his fingers through his soft blonde hair, the spiker looks down at him with a fond smile. And Atsumu is struck by how lucky he really is to be here at this point in time, having the honor to watch Sakusa in these tender moments. The setting sun streams in through the window, falling over Sakusa’s figure, draping him in golden and orange hues like those of a fire.

It’s funny, Atsumu thinks, as he once described the way he felt about Sakusa as a flame burning him from the inside out. It was never a painful feeling, though, never harsh or stinging. The feeling smoldered inside him like a cozy fire, leaving a comfort in his heart. Perhaps that is still rather accurate. Sakusa _is_ like a flame, dangerous if not respected, burns with sharp words at the wrong move, mesmerizing to watch, and lights up the darkness whenever Atsumu is lost. If Atsumu feeds him all the love he has, how bright will he become?

Over the next few days, Sakusa has been praising Atsumu more. And he keeps doing it in that voice. The one where he drops it low, and it’s velvety smooth. Sakusa has definitely noticed the way Atsumu’s eyes dilate and how he flushes with a full body shudder. Just the mere words, _“Nice toss, Atsu,”_ said like that leaves him weak. The spiker is definitely doing it on purpose.

It’s _torture_. 

It’s amazing.

They’re doing their warm-up stretches when Sakusa comes over to him and asks if he wants help. And really, Atsumu should have been immediately suspicious by the playful look in his eyes. Instead, he’s all too happy to accept the offer. 

Atsumu is flat on his back with his leg up in the air while Sakusa pushes back to stretch his hamstring. The spiker should not be giving Atsumu that look in the middle of the gym. His eyes are dark and half lidded, with a smirk playing at his lips. Bedroom eyes if he’s ever seen them. And then he opens his fucking mouth.

“You’re doing so well, Atsumu, so flexible,” he says in that sinful voice.

Atsumu feels his face heat up and bites his bottom lip, trying to prevent any sounds from slipping out. Taking a quick glance around, he realizes Sakusa has positioned himself so that his back is towards everyone else. Bastard. 

“Omi, what’re ya doin’?” Atsumu whispers.

“Hm?” Sakusa trails his fingers, feather light, over his calf. “Helping you stretch, of course. Now keep being good for me, and give me your other leg.”

A small whine escapes Atsumu as he complies obediently. Fuck, this is playing dirty. He’s so turned on right now, and he fears how apparent that will be when he stands up. Groaning when Sakusa stretches his leg, he tries to glare at him. It’s extremely ineffective. 

Sakusa continues his praise throughout practice. During one of their water breaks, he even comes over to whisper in Atsumu’s ear about how good he looked making that last set. It’s maddening. 

When they’re heading to the locker room after practice, Sakusa grabs him by the arm and whispers, “Wash thoroughly.” in his ear.

Atsumu shivers in anticipation. He knows what that means. Oh god, is Sakusa going to talk to him like that while they have sex? He’s not sure his poor heart can take it. It’s not supposed to beat this fast. Like what if it just gives out? Great, now he sounds like his boyfriend. 

Heading back to his shared room with a skip in his step, Atsumu wonders what Sakusa has planned for him. Something hot and steamy? Against the wall? They haven’t done that, and Atsumu isn’t light, but he’s down to try. Holy shit, that would be so hot. He pictures Sakusa’s strong arms, veins bulging from the strain, fucking up into his- He really needs to cool it. 

When he walks inside, he finds Sakusa sitting on the bed leaning against the headboard. He’s eyeing Atsumu as he sets down his bag and removes his shoes. Wasting no time, Atsumu makes his way over to his boyfriend, climbing on the bed to straddle him. 

Resting his arms on Sakusa’s shoulders, he leans in, “I did what ya asked.”

Hands hold onto his waist, “Yeah?” Sakusa pulls the blonde’s hips down to slot with his own, helping Atsumu along as he begins to grind. 

“Yeah,” he whispers against Sakusa’s lips. 

Sakusa brings a hand up to hold Atsumu’s head and angles it the way he wants, beginning to kiss him. Sakusa devours his mouth, lips moving frantically against Atsumu’s own. Grinding down onto his boyfriend’s lap, Atsumu moans into the kiss. 

Pulling back, Sakusa removes his shirt before ridding Atsumu of his own. Running his hands down the length of the blonde’s torso, Sakusa maps the plains of his skin, taking in every dip and curve. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Sakusa mouths at Atsumu’s collarbone, pulling him closer.

“Omi,” Atsumu groans, feeling a hard cock rubbing against his clothed ass. “Want you inside me.”

They rid themselves of their shorts and briefs. Sakusa reaches for the lube on the side table, uncapping it, and coating his fingers. Atsumu feels them massage against his hole, a single finger pressing in. 

Atsumu lets out a moan, “More, Omi.”

“You prepared for me,” he says, slipping in another and starting a slow, deep slide with his fingers. “You’re so good for me baby.”

Clinging to Sakusa tighter, Atsumu whines into his neck, shuttering at his words. He can feel those sinful fingers inside him, stretching him wide for Sakusa’s cock, leisurely fucking into him. 

“Omi, please. Please.”

“Alright,” Sakusa removes his fingers and tears open a condom. Then he’s maneuvering Atsumu to turn around. 

The blonde makes a confused noise, which Sakusa shushes softly. He holds Atsumu’s ass, helping to slowly lower him onto Sakusa’s waiting cock.

Reaching back to grasp the back of Sakusa’s neck, Atsumu is lowered inch by inch, groaning as he’s filled.

“You’re doing so good, Atsu.” That low, deep voice whispers into his ear. 

By the time he’s fully seated in Sakusa’s lap, Atsumu is panting, gasping for breath. They’ve never fucked like this before, and he feels so _full_. Fuck. There’s so much. Atsumu clenches around the throbbing cock inside him. 

Sakusa groans and presses open mouthed kisses to his neck, “You feel so good. Are you ready baby?” 

“Yes. Omi, please.” Atsumu's feet are planted flat on the bed on either side of Sakusa’s legs, lifting himself up with the other man's hands on his hips guiding him. Atsumu holds on to Sakusa’s wrists for support. 

Letting himself sink back down, he cries out in pleasure. The grip on his hips tightens as Sakusa helps move Atsumu up and down on his cock. Each time letting Atsumu’s weight pull him back down hard and fast. Atsumu’s legs quiver as he tries to keep a steady pace.

“You look so pretty, moaning on my cock. Do you like that, Atsumu?” Sakusa pulls Atsumu’s back flush with his chest, wrapping his arms around the blonde’s waist. Sakusa begins to fuck up into him fast and shallow. 

“Oh god! Yes, yes! Omi!” He sobs, leaning his head back onto Sakusa’s shoulder. 

From this angle, every thrust hits his prostate dead on, over and over. Sakusa captures Atsumu’s lips in a sloppy, wet kiss, heaving for air against each other’s mouth. He’s drooling and crying, trying to grind down on Sakusa’s lap as he shoves his cock deeper inside Atsumu’s pliant body. 

Atsumu reaches down to grab his own aching cock, and it only takes a few strokes before he’s coming into his hand, moaning with his release. Sakusa follows soon after, groaning into his neck and pressing more kisses into the warm skin. 

Letting himself fully relax against his boyfriend, Atsumu reaches back to caress Sakusa’s cheek. The spiker presses his own hand on top of it. 

“You okay, Atsu?” Sakusa asks, bringing Atsumu’s hand to his mouth and kissing his knuckles. 

Atsumu closes his eyes in contentment, “Yeah. That was pretty hot.”

When they get up to clean themselves, Atsumu has a bit of trouble at first. His legs feel like jelly. But with Sakusa’s help he manages just fine. Plus, it gives him an excuse to cling to his boyfriend in the shower, not that Sakusa would really mind in the first place. 

Climbing into bed, Atsumu snuggles up to Sakusa, holding him close. 

“Goodnight, Omi. I love ya.”

Sakusa presses a kiss to his temple, wrapping an arm around his waist. “I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @TwilaWrites on Twitter


	5. The Issue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu is caught up in a few issues during Olympic training. However, there's one he can solve on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, I found the plot! Sort of...
> 
> Day 5: Semi-Public

The Olympic team is already looking sharp. They still have two and a half months until the games start, and Atsumu feels they really have a shot at a medal. This will be redemption from Rio. He feels it in his bones. 

Watching both Hinata and Hoshiumi fly in the air during drills is oddly satisfying to see despite the amount of times he’s seen it before. Perhaps it’s seeing them both on the same side of the court that makes the difference. 

Komori stands next to Atsumu as he observes Sakusa spike Kageyama’s set. Atsumu isn’t jealous, he just thinks that Sakusa looks way better spiking _his_ sets. That’s all. 

“So,” the libero starts, “how are things with Kiyoomi?”

Atsumu raises an eyebrow at him, “Like ya don’t know.”

“Well, I mean, I hear things from Suna; but not my loving cousin who keeps all his secrets locked away.”

“So ya want the dirt.”

“Oh yeah,” he says with a cheeky grin.

And who is Atsumu to not provide? So does he tell Komori about how Sakusa totally let a volleyball hit him square in the face because Atsumu called out _Kiyoomi_ instead of _Omi-kun_ at practice one day? You bet your ass he does. 

Now that they’ve been living in the Athlete’s Village for a while, Atsumu wants to leave. Not that he doesn’t like rooming with Sakusa, that’s not the issue. It’s more the fact that these rooms are small, and there’s nothing here. It’s literally just a tiny ass room with a small ass bathroom. Sure, there’s a public bath, but it’s not like Sakusa is going to go in there with him. 

Then there’s only a communal kitchen, and the amount of times the fire alarm has gone off is frankly frightening. He’s not entirely sure who keeps doing it. Hinata has told him the horror stories that are Kageyama’s attempts at cooking, but somehow Atsumu doesn’t think that he’s the culprit. Sakusa’s passive aggressive note must have scared the shit out of the person. The kitchen area was spotless the morning after that. 

Also, Atsumu knows that Sakusa does like his private time just for himself to decompress. There’s absolutely no place to just get away. So when Atsumu sees his boyfriend trying to shrink into himself, he’s not really sure what to do. They don’t actually live together, so it’s never been an issue. Yes, they spend most of the time at one of their two apartments, but there’s _space_. Here it’s so claustrophobic, which Atsumu is becoming more and more suspicious of Sakusa having. 

So what does he do? Does he go comfort and hold his boyfriend? Or does he leave to give him space?

So he does the reasonable thing and asks. Sakusa gives him the saddest puppy dog look when he asks for an hour alone. It breaks his fucking heart. Atsumu can tell that he doesn’t really want Atsumu to go, but also knows that it’s best for his mental state. Walking over, Atsumu gives Sakusa a kiss on the forehead before heading out.

Since he’s not able to go back to the room for a while, he decides to walk around and see if anyone else is up to something. Then Atsumu comes across Hinata peeking around a corner. 

So now here he is, roped into this scheme by pure boredom and the need to wreak havoc. 

“Do you see that, Atsumu-san?” Hinata whispers from where they’re now both observing.

“Oh, yeah. I totally see it.”

“What are you two doing?” Atsumu and Hinata both jump at the sound of Yaku’s voice right behind them.

“Yaku-san! We’re observing. You totally see the tension, right?” Hinata gestures to their targets: Hakuba Gao and Hoshiumi Kourai. 

Yaku looks over, intrigued. “Oh. Interesting.”

That’s how the three of them end up on this so-called “operation” as Hinata calls it. Bokuto inevitably is pulled in by being Hoshiumi’s roommate. Although he isn’t put out in the slightest. No, they’re just helping their dear teammates and friends in this messy tangle of emotion. 

Bokuto casually asks Hoshiumi questions when they are in their shared room together, Yaku bullies Gao into talking, and Atsumu and Hinata stealthily observe their interactions. 

It’s been about a week since this whole thing started. It’s actually exhausting trying to play Cupid. Who knew? 

Now, Atsumu is trudging into the locker room after extra practice with Kageyama, Hinata, and Hoshiumi. Seagull Boy took off to go walk his dog that he totally didn’t sneak into the building (Atsumu has no idea how he hasn’t gotten caught yet) while the freak duo are still at it. Good lord. 

He’s minding his own business, washing himself in the shower, when the curtain is suddenly pulled back. Letting out a screech, Atsumu almost slips and falls at the surprise. Thankfully, the intruder catches him. 

“Omi, what the fuck?! Warn a guy!” He clutches his chest with his heart pounding inside. What is it with people sneaking up on him while he’s in the shower?! 

Sakusa doesn’t say anything, nor does he release Atsumu. Instead he backs the blonde up until his back hits the shower wall. As the water rains down over the raven’s head, Atsumu realizes that he’s also naked, and the expression Sakusa is giving him is a mix between stern and a pout. 

“Umm… Omi?”

“Are you mad that I asked you to leave that day?”

“Huh?” Atsumu furrows his brows. “Why would I be mad?”

“You didn’t come back until late.” Now Sakusa is full on pouting. “And you haven’t been in our room much lately.”

Atsumu smiles at his boyfriend and cups his cheek, “Aww does my Omi-Omi miss me?”

“Yes.” Sakusa pulls Atsumu close, hugging him tightly.

“Why didn’t ya say somethin’?” He asks, wrapping his arms around the spiker’s neck. 

“I was trying to figure it out and fix whatever I did.”

“So yer conclusion was to accost me in the shower?” Sakusa shrugs in answer. Atsumu trails his hand up and down the taller’s back. “Well, I can think of a few ways to make it up to ya.”

Sakusa smirks at him, “Oh yeah?”

Atsumu switches their positions so that Sakusa’s back is against the wall and starts kissing at his jaw with his hands on the raven’s chest. He feels hands latch onto his hips, pulling him close to grind against each other. 

Groaning against Sakusa’s collarbone, Atsumu slides one hand down his boyfriend’s slick, toned chest. Wrapping his fingers around Sakusa’s hardening dick, Atsumu slowly starts moving his hand up and down the shaft. He thumbs at the slit a few times before sinking down to his knees. 

Atsumu presses kitten licks on Sakusa’s cock head, letting his lips stretch around it. He feels the throbbing vein on the underside of it as he licks a long stripe from base to tip. When Atsumu envelops Sakusa’s cock in his wet, warm mouth, Sakusa lets out a loud groan and leans his head back against the tiled wall. His hands thread through Atsumu’s hair, gripping onto the strands. 

Atsumu bobs his head back and forth, hollowing his cheeks as he sucks at what’s inside of his mouth. Moaning, he twirls his tongue around this tip, licking the pre-come leaking from it.

Then Atsumu swallows Sakusa completely and looks up at him with his lips stretched around his fat cock. Sakusa looks down at him with lust blown eyes. Fisting the blonde locks tightly, Sakusa starts to thrust inside his mouth. Atsumu moans at the feeling of the familiar weight on his tongue.

Sakusa fucks his face, shoving his cock down Atsumu’s throat over and over again. Atsumu’s gagging spurs him on, moaning as he wrecks the blonde’s throat. Saliva drips down from Atsumu’s mouth, trailing down his chin. He loves it. The feeling of being used by Sakusa, seeing the pleasure in his eyes, hearing those moans echo in the shower stall. 

“Your mouth feels so good, Atsu. Fuck.”

Atsumu moans, blinking back tears in his watery eyes. Breathing heavily through his nose, Atsumu holds onto Sakusa’s thighs. He lets the man abuse his mouth any way he wants, swirling his tongue to give his boyfriend more pleasure.

“God, you’re so perfect. So perfect for me.”

Shuddering, Atsumu reaches down with one hand to fist his own cock and pumps at the same pace Sakusa is fucking his mouth. Atsumu tightens his mouth around Sakusa’s cock, blinking up through wet, clumpy eyelashes. 

Sakusa’s dark gaze meets his own, “Atsumu, _ah_ \- You’re so gorgeous.” 

Basking in the praise, Atsumu’s hips twitch as he strokes his dick faster. Atsumu slackens his jaw, letting Sakusa slip even deeper. He moans around it, thrusting into his own hand. 

Sakusa’s thrusts turn erratic, tightening his fingers’ grasp in Atsumu’s hair and shoving his cock into Atsumu’s wet mouth faster and deeper without any rhythm. 

“Atsu, I’m coming,” he fucks into Atsumu a few more times before the taste of salty liquid flows into his mouth. Atsumu swallows it all, moaning around the still twitching cock, loving the feeling of it flow down his throat. Atsumu continues to suck on Sakusa’s cock through his orgasm. His own cock is hard and twitching in his hold, right on the edge of his own release. 

When Sakusa’s hips twitch in oversensitivity, he pulls his cock from Atsumu’s mouth. He gently holds Atsumu’s head in his hands, stroking his hair. “You’re so amazing, Atsumu.”

Atsumu focuses on Sakusa’s face and words as he pumps his hand faster around his cock while it spurts white liquid on his hand and stomach, which is quickly washed away by the shower. His hips stutter as he slows his strokes to a full stop, body trembling. 

Atsumu pulls back, panting heavily through his red and puffy lips. Sakusa pulls him up and into his arms. Whining, Atsumu buries his face into his boyfriend’s neck. They stand there just for a moment under the now cool water. 

“How was that, Omi?” 

“Amazing.” Sakusa pulls back to kiss Atsumu softly on the lips making him smile. “Come on, let’s get dried off and go back to the room.”

Lounging on their bed together, Atsumu tells his boyfriend what he’s been occupied with. This is met with an eye roll and an assurance that he will not be participating in this “ridiculous scheme” as he calls it. 

That’s fine. Their little team of operatives have got everything under control. It’s a delicate process. Just look at himself and Sakusa. Well, that kind of ended up going to shit, because Atsumu is a dumbass. However, it all worked out in the end, right? As long as everyone follows the plan, everything will be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @TwilaWrites on Twitter


	6. Press Against

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The issue may be resolved, but Atsumu needs to learn how to shut his damn mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today was a Free Day, so I just kinda... Went with it.
> 
> Day 6: Against the Wall | Degradation Kink
> 
> +Updated Tags

With the start of June comes chaos. Shoving twelve men in their early to mid twenties into a single complex for months on end is bound to have interesting results. Every day when Iwaizumi shows up for work, he seems to die just a little bit more inside. Atsumu almost feels bad for him, but it's not in his job description to wrangle them all into behaving. Then there are the days when Kuroo shows up to do his promotion thing, or whatever the fuck he does. Honestly, Atsumu isn’t really sure. Though it seems the man is more intent on enabling the team into hairbrained ideas. Smug bastard looks on in amusement as Bokuto scares the living daylights out of Yaku as he tries to take a drink of water.

However, no matter how mischievous they are off the court, when they’re on, it’s all business. Everyone wants to win, and this is the year to do it. They’re hosting the Olympics in their home country after all. Plus, the thought of winning as the youngest volleyball team in history? Now that has a nice ring to it. It is kind of crazy that their oldest player is only 26 years old, though. 

Atsumu has really been hammering down his serves. He’s still a little salty that Kageyama took the number one spot from him, not that he’ll ever admit it. He’ll prove that his serves are the difference in winning a match. Both Komori and Yaku are hellbent on receiving every single one of them, so it’s good practice no matter how frustrating it may be. 

During an afternoon break, Atsumu takes a step outside for some fresh air. It’s a bit humid for Atsumu’s tastes but overall a nice day. 

A bark catches his attention and he’s greeted by the sight of Sakusa sitting on a bench with Hoshiumi’s Japanese Spitz, Taro, sitting next to him. The fluffy dog pants in contentment receiving his head scratches. The scene brings a smile to Atsumu’s face. 

Some might find it strange that Sakusa is fond of dogs since he doesn’t look like an animal person at all. However, Atsumu knows the raven has a soft soft for them. He was shocked when he found out. 

_“Ya like dogs, Omi-kun?”_

_“They’re cute and only sweat through their nose and paws, so really, they’re more hygienic than humans.”_

_“But they shed and lick and make messes!” He’d protested._

_Sakusa shrugged, “It’s just hair. A dog’s mouth has less bacteria than a human's, and I kiss you don’t I? And you can train a dog. In fact, I think one would be easier to train than you.”_

_“Huh?!”_

Atsumu chuckles at the memory. Sakusa had shown him exactly what he was talking about after that. It was an extremely enjoyable evening. 

Walking over, he takes a seat on the other side of Taro, who noses are his hand in greeting.

“Didja steal lil’ Taro here from Kourai-kun?” Atsumu pets the soft, white fur.

“No. I stole him from Bokuto.”

Laughing, Atsumu sees a small crinkle by Sakusa’s eyes, knowing he’s smiling behind the mask. “Have ya ever thought ‘bout actually gettin’ a dog?”

“Yes, but we have a busy schedule, and we travel often.”

“Kourai-kun manages.”

“By sneaking his dog into places, yes.”

“Good thing yer such a good lil’ guy, ain’t ya, Boy.” He leans his face down to Taro’s level. Receiving a kiss on the nose, Atsumu giggles in response. “What kinda dog wouldja get?”

Sakusa doesn’t hesitate, “A Shiba Inu.”

“Oh? Any reason why?”

Turning, he looks Atsumu in the eye, “They remind me of you.”

“Omi~” Atsumu gives his boyfriend big heart eyes. 

Pulling down his mask, Sakusa takes Atsumu’s head in his other hand and pulls him forward as he leans in to kiss him. He can feel Taro sniffing at their chins, and it tickles. They both laugh as they pull apart. 

Tentatively, Atsumu says, “Maybe we can get one someday?” Though it ends up coming out more as a question.

Sakusa brings him in for another kiss. “I’d like that.”

Operation “Get Gao and Hoshiumi Together” is slowly but surely gaining traction. Their crew has results! Sort of. They’re both idiots. Actually Hoshiumi might just be the least romantically intelligent person he’s ever met. Or is this how Atsumu used to look? He shudders at the thought. Surely he and Sakusa weren’t _that_ bad. 

Meanwhile, Kageyama and Sakusa look on with unamused faces, clearly judging. Atsumu highly suspects that they’re talking shit about him and Hinata. Whatever. They’re no fun. It’s like they expect this whole thing to go down in flames. 

And on June 19th at 9:27 PM, it does.

Atsumu is freshly showered and laying on the bed, scrolling through Instagram. Occasionally, he’ll like a photo of some stupid thing one of his teammates caught a picture of. Back in Osaka, it seems Suna is visiting Osamu. The amount of “aesthetically pleasing” images of his twin he’s seeing right now all points to that conclusion. Suna is an absolute social media deviant. Between shitposting and trolling, he’s always online. 

Then, there’s a feral screech. Sakusa pops his head out of the bathroom, looking at Atsumu as if _he’s_ the one that made the noise. No. That sound is coming from another room. Next, is the barking. Taro never barks more than a hello _ruff_. So, Hoshiumi’s room. 

When Atsumu’s phone lights up with a notification in their operation group chat, he has a feeling he knows what it’s going to say.

**Bokuto**  
GUYS I MESSED UP!  
I ACCIDENTLY TOLD HOSHIUMI ABOUT GAO LIKING HIM!  
I’M SO SORRY!

A very audible door slam echoes in the halls. 

**Bokuto**  
HE JUST LEFT!!!!

Atsumu scrambles off the bed and opens his own door to peak out into the hall. Almost every single door on the floor is open with other team members just taking in the scene. Even Sakusa is intrigued enough to take a look.

Atsumu makes eye contact with Hinata, who is in the room to his right. Kageyama stands there impassively. A few doors down to the left, Hoshiumi is pounding on Gao and Hyakuzawa’s door like a madman. Fortunately (or unfortunately for him) it’s Gao that answers the knock. 

Hoshiumi reaches up, grabs the giant by his shirt collar, and yanks him down to eye level. “DO YOU LIKE ME?!” He shouts in the man’s face.

Atsumu’s jaw drops. Holy shit. The sheer balls on this guy. Atsumu could never. In fact, he didn’t. It was Sakusa that cornered him. Looking at poor Gao sputtering like an idiot, caught in Hoshiumi’s hold; Atsumu realizes that he is Gao. _My condolences, Gao-kun, for ever thinkin’ ya were an idiot._

He doesn’t hear Gao’s answer, but now they’re kissing, so it must have worked out. Everyone slowly retreats back into their rooms now that the show is over. 

“Well, that was entertainin’,” Atsumu turns to Sakusa. 

“I’m just glad this means you’ll be finished with this scheme.”

“Aww it’s okay, Omi-Omi! Ya can just say ya want me!” Sakusa doesn’t answer him and gets in bed. “Omi!” 

The next day at practice, Atsumu just can’t help himself; so he walks over to Hoshiumi during break. The entire team is within earshot, and really, he should know better than to try and rile up the wing spiker, but some lessons just don’t stick apparently. 

“So how was last night Kourai-kun?” Hoshiumi looks at him like he’s stupid. “Ya know. The four-legged foxtrot.” He hears someone choke on their water. “Buryin’ the weasel. Jerking it where yer twerkin’ it.”

“Oh my god! Stop talking!” Hoshiumi turns to him incredulous, “You think we had sex last night? What do you take me for?”

“Ya mean ya didn’t?”

The white haired man gets up in his face and explodes just like the little firecracker he is. “Just because you put out on the first date doesn’t mean I do, and he hasn’t even taken me out yet! I’m focusing on volleyball right now! I don’t need his giant dick throwing off my game! Your ass may be conditioned from taking dick every night, but mine is not!” He finishes with a pointed jab to the chest.

Atsumu sputters, not knowing what to say. Meanwhile, the rest of the team is dead silent until Yaku and Hinata burst into laughter. Then the rest of the team quickly follows suit. Hoshiumi is just standing there looking extremely vindicated with a smirk on his face.

“Go off, Hoshiumi-san!” Hinata cackles. 

Kageyama looks him dead in the eye, “He totally just called you a cockslut.” Another round of hysterics starts up at that. 

Atsumu, red-faced, sulks over to where his boyfriend is also laughing at him. “Omi,” he whines, “everyone is makin’ fun of me.” 

“You brought this on yourself.”

“I’m not a cockslut.” He is.

Sakusa lifts Atsumu’s chin with his index finger and thumb. “Oh? You’re not?” The look in Sakusa’s eyes is dark, and Atsumu feels a shudder go through his entire body. Oh fuck. “I thought that’s why you beg for my dick like a dirty whore.”

Atsumu bites his lip. Oh _fuck_ that’s hot. “Omi,” he whispers, leaning in for a kiss. 

However, the raven haired man releases him and steps back. “My mistake,” he smirks. 

It’s not until the coach yells for them to start up drills again that Atsumu remembers that they’re still in the gym for practice. Oh fuck indeed. 

Sakusa doesn’t often call him degrading things in bed, but Atsumu can’t deny how much it turns him on. After that small tease at practice, it’s all he can think about for the rest of the day. Atsumu wants to be fucked into absolute oblivion tonight, and he really hopes his boyfriend is down for that. 

They’re walking back to the room together that night, and Atsumu is itching to get his hands on Sakusa. He wants to be _wrecked_. 

When they’re inside their room, Sakusa doesn’t turn to him or say a single goddamn word.

“Omi,” Atsumu whines.

Sakusa looks over his shoulder with a smirk on his face, “Did you want something?”

“I want you to fuck me so bad,” he admits shamelessly. 

The spiker stalks over to him, humming in thought. Pressing Atsumu against the wall, he whispers in his ear, “I thought you weren’t a cockslut, yet here you are asking for it. So which is it, Atsumu?”

Sakusa presses slow, lingering, closed mouthed kisses on Atsumu’s neck as he holds onto his hips. Atsumu tilts his head to the side, clutching at Sakusa’s shirt. He’s already so turned on it’s a little embarrassing. His face is flushed, and his heart hammers in his chest. 

“I can’t hear you, Atsumu.”

“Fuck! Omi, please just fuck me!”

Sakusa’s lips cover his own, devouring them in a frenzy. Atsumu moans into the kiss, holding onto the raven’s shoulders. Hiking his legs up, Atsumu wraps them around Sakusa’s waist. 

“Kiyoomi,” he moans out breathily at the display of strength. He’s fantasized about this, and it’s finally happening. Atsumu’s arousal multiplies tenfold, he’s painfully hard now. Sakusa just lifted him so _easily_. Fuck. 

Atsumu kisses Sakusa hard, threading his fingers through his curls at the base of his head. He’s starving for it, he needs Sakusa. 

Sakusa presses him harder against the wall, grinding their clothed cocks against each other. He hikes Atsumu up higher, kneading at his ass. Thrusting at this new angle, Sakusa groans and trails his lips down Atsumu’s neck to suck and nip at the skin there. Atsumu feels a finger press at his still clothed asshole and he lets out a whine. 

“Omi. Omi, please!”

“You want it that bad?” Sakusa licks at Atsumu’s bottom lip. 

Atsumu’s grip in Sakusa’s hair tightens. “Yes, yes! Fuck!” 

Carefully moving away from the wall, Sakusa walks the few steps needed to get to the bed. Laying Atsumu down, he reaches for where they’re keeping the lube and condoms. He quickly undresses and helps Atsumu out of his own clothes. Sakusa then puts one of Atsumu’s legs over his shoulder and positions him so his ass is right on the edge of the bed. Atsumu hooks his other leg on Sakusa’s hip. 

Bending over him, Sakusa teases at his hole with a lubed up finger. “Come on, Atsumu. Tell me how bad you want it.”

“Omi! I want yer cock inside me. I want ya to fuck me ha-” His words dissolve into a lewd moan as Sakusa inserts a finger. 

Lips surround Atsumu’s nipple as the finger inside him begins moving in and out, slowly opening him up. Atsumu moans, gripping the sheets when a second finger is added. Sakusa nibbles at Atsumu’s hardened nipple as he thrusts his fingers faster. 

Atsumu’s chest heaves as he pants and moans. Trying to meet Sakusa’s thrusts, he grinds down on the fingers fucking him. 

Scissoring his fingers, Sakusa releases Atsumu’s abused nipple. “Look at you. So desperate for my cock. Or maybe you just want any cock like a whore.” He punctuates it with a particularly hard thrust on Atsumu’s prostate, making him wail. 

“No, no! Only yers Omi! I’m only yers!”

Sliding in a third finger, Sakusa fucks his wet hole with shallow thrusts that rubs Atsumu’s prostate, abusing it until he’s shaking. Atsumu cries out grabbing onto Sakusa’s neck like he might die if he doesn’t. 

Sakusa sucks hickies on Atsumu’s chest, supporting himself with his left arm. Trailing up, he bites Atsumu’s shoulder and continues pistoning his fingers. 

Tears begin leaking out of Atsumu’s eyes at the overwhelming sensations. “Omi,” he sobs. “Want yer cock!”

Sakusa draws back, removing his fingers to roll on a condom. “Do you want me to fuck you against the wall, Atsumu? Fuck you hard and fast like a little fucktoy?”

“Fuck! Yes!” 

Sakusa’s fingers dig into his ass. “Hold on to me.”

And Atsumu does. He’s lifted back into the air and pressed against the wall next to the bed. Sakusa lines up his cock with his twitching hole and slides all the way in at once, punching a scream of pleasure out of Atsumu. 

Sakusa doesn’t disappoint and immediately starts fucking up into him just like he said he would. Deep, long strokes pound into him, leaving a feeling that’s sure to last into the next day. All Atsumu can do is moan and hold onto Sakusa for dear life. 

This is somehow so much better than what he’d envisioned. He’s being held against a wall, being absolutely wrecked by the hottest man he’s ever seen in his entire life. Atsumu’s entire body feels like it’s _burning_. 

Sakusa licks the tears running down Atsumu’s face before pressing a crushing kiss to his lips. Atsumu digs his nails into Sakusa’s shoulder blades, moaning for _moremoremore_.

Sakusa clutches Atsumu’s asscheeks tighter, spreading them to thrust his cock even deeper inside Atsumu’s tight hole. He’s sobbing against Sakusa’s lips as the man continues to lick into his mouth. Drool and tears mix on his chin, it’s _filthy_. 

Atsumu doesn't know which way is what anymore. Sakusa feels like he’s going deeper and deeper with each thrust, and it’s not enough. Atsumu wants more, wants him deeper inside of him, wants to never forget this feeling. He’s being fucked into oblivion, head thrown back against the wall, screaming and crying, clenching around Sakusa’s cock pumping into him again and again.

“What a perfect little cockslut you are, taking my cock like you were made to.” Sakusa groans, mouthing at Atsumu’s collarbone. 

“Yesyesyes, I’m yer cockslut!” Atsumu sobs. His cock trapped between them, bobbing against his stomach, achingly hard and leaking copious amounts of pre-come. He doesn’t think he’ll last much longer. Sakusa is fucking him like he’s a toy just to be used, and Atsumu fucking loves it. 

Atsumu is heaving, trying to get air into his ragged lungs. With each thrust Sakusa makes, it punches all of his air out with a moan or scream. Atsumu can’t think anymore, just taking everything Sakusa is giving him. He wants everything.

“Do you want to come, Atsumu?” Sakusa's deep voice comes.

“Yes, please! Omi!” Atsumu cries, body shaking as he nods.

Sakusa presses him even harder against the wall with a bruising grip on his thighs. Then his thrusts go erratic, pounding into him with wild abandon. Then Sakusa’s body tenses. Biting Atsumu’s neck, he comes with a muffled moan.

Atsumu holds on tight. “OmiOmiOmi-” He comes with a scream, completely untouched, spurting his release between the both of them. His body’s shaking from the intensity of his orgasm. 

Sakusa rests his forehead against Atsumu’s, and they just stay like that for a moment, trying to catch their breaths. With a groan, Sakusa pulls out and turns back to the bed, carefully settling them both on it. He takes off the condom, and ties it before throwing it in the bin by the bed. 

Atsumu’s body is still twitching, because holy fuck. His eyes are still watery, too, he notes as he tries to swipe away the remnants of drool and tears. 

Sakusa wraps an arm around Atsumu and pulls him close. Pressing a kiss to Atsumu’s sweaty head he asks, “You okay, Atsu?”

“Yeah, just- Holy fuck.”

“Yeah,” he chuckles. 

“Ya have another one of those in ya?”

Sakusa smirks and pries Atsumu’s legs open, crawling between them. “Wanna find out?”

Atsumu mirrors him and reaches up for Sakusa’s face. It’s going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @TwilaFrost on Twitter


	7. Friendly Rivals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu makes a new friend, and Sakusa is only slightly put out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: "You're mine."
> 
> +Updated tags

The next day at practice, Kageyama won’t look him in the eye. It’s really pissing Atsumu off, especially when he’s trying to talk to the other setter. Whatever, his loss. Atsumu gives great advice. Don’t let Osamu or Suna say otherwise. He’s a fucking delight.

It’s not until he sees Hinata lacking his usual energy with dark circles under his eyes that he realizes what the issue is. 

Oh.

He and Sakusa kind of… Went at it last night. Atsumu’s face blooms tomato red when he remembers that they fucked against the wall they share with Hinata and Kageyama. Fuck. It’s not like _he_ had any control over what wall Sakusa chose. It just… happened to be that one. Whoops.

July is finally here, and two weeks before the games they’re allowed to move into the Olympic Village. Atsumu isn’t sure whether to cheer or dread what awaits them. He’s skeptical about these cardboard beds. They don’t sound particularly comfortable. Supposedly they’re stronger than wood, but well, he has his doubts. At least Sakusa and him have their mattress pad. However, this has to be better than what they had in Rio. That was a disaster. 

When they enter their new room, Atsumu is shocked by how much space there is. Of course it’s completely bare except for two beds and wardrobes for the athletes, but that’s fine. He just hopes that Sakusa will find this more manageable. 

On the plus side, the beds are light enough that moving them together is extremely easy, so making their bed doesn’t take long. It’s more comfortable than he’d thought it’d be, too. 

Even though no one has ever stayed in this room before, Sakusa still insists on cleaning it. So Atsumu indulges him. There’s not all that much to clean anyway. 

Afterwards, he decides to familiarize himself with this part of the village. Teams of the same sport are grouped together in a “block.” Usually each country gets their own floor, depending on the number of athletes. So he’s a little surprised to see Argentina’s setter just down the hall talking with Hinata. 

“Atsumu-san!” The ginger waves him over. 

Of course he knows who Oikawa Tooru is, he doesn’t live under a rock. Back in Rio, he was the new up and coming setter that naturalized to play on the Argentinian National team. Now though, it seems he has cemented his spot as starting setter. Although Atsumu has never formally met him, he’s heard plenty from Hinata and Kageyama. 

Atsumu meanders over to the two men, curious of the appraising eyes Oikawa has on him. “Hey, Shouyou-kun. So this is the famous Oikawa Tooru I’ve heard so much about. Miya Atsumu,” he sticks out a hand. “Pleasure to meet ya.” 

“Likewise” the brunette takes his hand. “I was just asking Shouyou-chan if he knows where Iwa-chan is staying.” Atsumu raises an eyebrow. _Iwa-chan?_ Oh, that’s good. 

“Yeah, and I said I’d help, but Tobio wants to go practice our quick.” Do they ever stop?

“Hm. Well, I was just gonna stroll around, so perhaps I can go Iwa-chan hunting instead.” 

“Great! Thanks Atsumu-san!” Hinata runs off to wherever he’s meeting Kageyama. 

Oikawa looks to where Hinata disappeared around the corner, “You know, sometimes I genuinely think that Tobio-chan is an alien trying to emulate the human form.”

“I’d believe it.”

Oikawa turns to him with a surprised expression. “Really?! Then let me tell you why I think he might actually be an extraterrestrial. Firstly, have you _seen_ the shape of his head?” 

In the end, they don’t find Iwaizumi. In fact, they don’t even look for him. Instead, the two setters walk around the village together and eventually find a nice spot to sit down and talk. No one ever indulges in Atsumu with shit like this, talks about the unknowns. Sakusa is too much of a realist, Bokuto can’t always keep up, though he tries, and Hinata can’t focus on the topic long enough for it to go anywhere. Oikawa, though, thrives on it. He has Atsumu half convinced Kageyama really _is_ an alien. 

Atsumu can admit that he doesn’t make friends easily. He’s not quite as big of an asshole as he was in high school, however, that reputation seems to stick with him over the years. He’s friendly to his fans, takes care of his team, is charismatic; but, there aren’t many people he’d call real friends. There’s a difference between wanting to be the center of attention and receiving attention from the people he loves. 

The fact that he’s able to click this well with someone new is a refreshing feeling. It makes him think that he’s not such a terrible person after all. 

They’re debating on the logistics of alien involvement in the building of the pyramids when Atsumu’s stomach growls rather loudly. The two laugh and decide to find out what food options are available in the village. There’s honestly quite a few things to choose from. 

They decide to grab something from a food stall and sit at an open table. Their conversation flows naturally into other topics, such as setting. It’s an obvious activity that they share. Then there’s the big topic that really seals their friendship: Hunky men. Specifically their hunky men.

“Hmph. I can’t believe Iwa-chan didn’t even text me.” Oikawa pouts, stuffing a gyoza in his mouth.

Atsumu quickly shoots off a text to Sakusa. “I don’t even think Omi-kun missed me today.” Glancing up, the brunette looks lost in thought. “So what’s the deal with ya and Iwaizumi anyway?”

Oikawa sighs and leans back in his seat. “It’s… complicated. We used to date, but we called it off a few years ago. The distance was just too much. We still talk and interact like we’re together, but we’re not. Then he does shit like this where he doesn’t even answer my texts! It’s so frustrating!” He pinches the bridge of his nose like he’s trying to fight off a headache. 

“I’d lose my mind, so yer doin’ better than I would. Omi ain’t the best texter either. It’s like pullin’ damn teeth to get more than one or two word answers. But it sounds like ya need to talk to him ‘bout what ya want outta this.”

“I’m not sure what I want is possible.” Oikawa shoves his other gyoza back and forth with his chopsticks. 

Atsumu gives him a pointed look. “Do ya love him?”

The brunette snaps his head up, “Of course I do!”

“Then what’s stoppin’ ya from bein’ together if ya wanna be together?”

Then Oikawa gets a text and his whole face lights up. “It’s Iwa-chan!”

“Go get yer man!” Atsumu laughs.

They exchange contact information and go their separate ways for the evening. 

The next day, Atsumu is walking hand in hand with Sakusa when they come across Iwaizumi and Oikawa.

“Yoo-hoo, Atsu-chan!” The other man calls with a wave.

“Hey, ‘Kawa. Fancy seein’ ya here.”

They end up in their own little world, tittering about the brunette’s evening, and not seeing the glances the other two men exchange. Hinata and Kageyama materialize out of nowhere. The ginger joins their conversation, leaving the others looking on the scene with mixed feelings.

The six of them end up getting lunch together. Atsumu, Oikawa, and Hinata chatter away endlessly. Meanwhile, Sakusa, Iwaizumi, and Kageyama watch with small smiles tugging on their lips. 

“This is my first time back in Japan in seven years. Not a lot has changed, but at the same time everything has.” Oikawa says contemplatively. 

“Ya should go see some sights in Tokyo while yer here then.” 

Oikawa gasps and clutches Atsumu’s arm, “Yes! We should all go tomorrow!” 

However, Iwaizumi has to work and Kageyama reminds Hinata that they’re practicing together again. Sakusa reluctantly agrees, claiming to not trust Atsumu as a tour guide in Tokyo. 

After practice the next day, they head out to Harajuku at Oikawa’s request. They end up spending most of their time on Takeshita Street. The city is even more crowded than usual with the Olympics so close, and it’s a bit difficult to navigate. Sakusa waits outside of the small, cramped stores while Atsumu and Oikawa barrel through them one by one. 

Atsumu is walking, arms linked, with Oikawa. He keeps shooting worried glances at his boyfriend who is hunched in on himself. His jacket is zipped up completely, and it’s the middle of summer. 

“Omi, are ya doin’ okay? Do ya wanna go back?”

Oikawa takes one look at Sakusa and knows he’s not okay. “I have everything I need. Let’s go back.” 

Sakusa is distant the whole time and extra prickly. It’s been a while since he’s genuinely acted like that towards Atsumu. His feelings are honestly a bit hurt. Is it because of the crowd? Now Atsumu feels bad, but he didn’t have to come if it’d make him uncomfortable. He doesn’t want his boyfriend to be miserable. 

Arriving back, Atsumu and Oikawa part ways with a hug and promise to meet up another day. Sakusa grabs his arm and practically drags him along.

“Omi? What the hell? What’s wrong?” Atsumu hurries his steps to keep up with Sakusa’s stupidly long strides. 

Even back in their room he doesn’t get an answer. Sakusa just pushes Atsumu into the bathroom and starts stripping him. 

“Omi!” He whines but doesn’t actually protest. 

Sakusa turns on the shower and checks the temperature before gesturing for Atsumu to get in, which he does. A few moments later, Sakusa joins him with… a bottle of lube. So he’s in one of _those_ moods. 

Pulling Atsumu close, he embraces him under the steady stream of water. Atsumu rubs a hand up and down Sakusa’s back in comfort. “Omi? What’s wrong?”

“I didn’t like how he kept touching you,” he finally grumbles out into Atsumu’s neck.

“Oikawa?” He feels a nod. “Ya don’t normally have an issue with people touchin’ me.”

“You just met him a few days ago. I didn’t like how you two were so… close.” 

Atsumu pulls back and takes Sakusa’s face between his hands. “Omi, were ya… jealous?” 

His lips turn down in a frown. “No. I just didn’t like it.” Sakusa holds on to Atsumu’s slender waist, rubbing small circles with his thumbs. “You’re mine.”

Atsumu can’t help the small smile that appears on his face. “I know. And ya know that Oikawa and Iwaizumi have somethin’.” Atsumu kisses Sakusa’s pout and chuckles. “I love ya, Kiyoomi.”

“I love you, too,” he says, giving Atsumu’s waist a small squeeze.

“Now I see ya brought somethin’ in with ya. Plannin’ on remindin’ me who I belong to?” Atsumu gestures to the lube with his head.

“Are you okay with that?”

“Yes. Lemme feel all of ya.”

After cleaning themselves thoroughly, Sakusa holds Atsumu tight against his broad chest with an arm wrapped around the blonde’s waist and two fingers deep in his ass. Atsumu’s moans ring out and echo in the bathroom. 

Atsumu looks up at Sakusa. His curly bangs are pushed back as water beads off the ends. Snaking his arms around Sakusa’s neck, Atsumu captures his lips with his own. Carding his fingers into the matted curls, Atsumu licks into Sakusa’s mouth. Twirling their tongues against each other, they leisurely explore. 

Atsumu doesn’t think he’ll ever tire of kissing Sakusa. Even after seven months together, every time lights a fire in his heart. Knowing that this man is his to love and hold never fails to amaze him. He’d have thought it impossible just a year ago that Sakusa Kiyoomi could ever love Miya Atsumu. But with every movement, every touch, every taste, Atsumu knows that this is real. And he hopes it’ll never end.

As another finger slips into him, Atsumu moans into Sakusa’s mouth. They thrust in and out of his wet hole, stretching him wide for Sakusa’s cock. Atsumu breaks the kiss to catch his breath. Panting against Sakusa’s shoulder, he grinds back on the fingers pressing inside him. Then they’re gone. 

Sakusa grabs the lube and slathers a generous amount on his cock and more between Atsumu’s ass cheeks. Rinsing his hand in the shower pelting their legs, he turns Atsumu around. 

“You’re sure you’re okay with this?” 

“Yes. Omi, fuck me,” Atsumu shamelessly pulls his cheeks apart, exposing his stretched, twitching hole. 

Sakusa groans at the sight. “God, you’re so hot.” 

Positioning himself at Atsumu’s wet rim, Sakusa grabs hold of Atsumu’s hips and slowly sinks into him. There’s no condom separating them, and the feeling is indescribable. Atsumu can feel Sakusa’s cock throbbing inside him, rubbing against his tight walls. It’s _intense_. Atsumu has to brace himself with a hand against the wall. 

“You feel so good, Atsumu,” Sakusa moans as he bottoms out. Atsumu can hear him breathing heavily already just from this. “Oh fuck.”

He holds Atsumu’s torso flush against his chest. One arm wraps around and grabs Atsumu’s hip, and Sakusa’s other hand rests at the base of his throat. He just holds Atsumu in that position, trying to give himself a moment.

“Omi,” Atsumu whimpers. 

“I’ve got you, Baby.”

Slowly, Sakusa starts a steady rhythm and kisses Atsumu’s neck. Leaning his head back against the raven’s shoulder, Atsumu places a hand on top of each of Sakusa’s and thrusts his hips back onto the cock impaling him. 

When Sakusa adjusts his angle slightly, Atsmu lets out a loud, obscene moan that is most definitely heard over the shower.

“No one else can fuck you like this. You belong to me,” Sakusa punctuates the statement with a harsh bite to Atsumu’s neck.

“Fuck! Omi-” His voice breaks as Sakusa slams into him harder. Atsumu’s chant of _ahahah_ ricochets against the tiled walls. 

Sakusa snakes the hand at Atsumu’s hip down to pump his leaking cock in sync with his thrusts. “Come for me, Atsu,” he whispers against the shell of Atsumu’s ear.

It takes just a couple more thrusts, and Atsumu comes with a shudder, spilling over Sakusa’s hand. Sakusa fucks him through it before gently pulling out to jerk himself off to a finish. His lover’s deep groan floods into his ears, and Atsumu feels the warmth of the white liquid on his lower back and ass. 

Sakusa adjusts the shower head to wash away the remains of their cum and turns Atsumu around to hold him close. 

“Omi, why didn’t ya come inside me?” Atsumu whines. He wanted to feel his boyfriend completely. 

“We’ve been in here long enough already.”

“Next time?”

Sakusa places a kiss on his forehead. “We’ll see.”

Well, if Atsumu has anything to say about it, they will definitely be “seeing” Sakusa’s dick shoved up his ass, bare, and coming inside of him. However, at the moment, he’s pretty content like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @TwilaWrites on Twitter


	8. The Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 2020 Tokyo Olympics begin and Team Japan fights for victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So somehow a little bit of dacryphilia (arousal from crying) worked its way into this chapter. It's a bit of a different take on the usual portrayal, so I hope you like it.
> 
> Day 8: Territory 
> 
> +Updated tags

The Opening Ceremony is a madhouse, which is to be expected. It wasn’t any different in Rio. The hoards of people swarming around in every direction is dizzying. Sakusa wasn’t prepared. In hindsight, this is something Atsumu really ought to have thought about. He would have shoved some diphenhydramine down his boyfriend’s throat so he’d be half asleep the whole time. Instead, Atsumu is watching him have a nervous breakdown in front of several thousands of people and on international television. 

Sakusa is actually keeping it together externally rather well, and if Atsumu didn’t know him, he wouldn’t be able to tell. However, one look at Sakusa’s wide, panicstricken eyes is a good indicator that he is not okay at all. 

Japan hasn’t come out for the Parade of Nations yet since the host country is always last. All Atsumu can do is hold Sakusa close until it’s time. And if one more of those fuckers in a giant Pikachu costume bumps into them, he’s going to commit mass homicide. 

On the walk out, they keep their pinky fingers intertwined. Atsumu doesn’t give a fuck what anyone has to say about it, he’s going to support his lover through this. 

They don’t get back to their room until almost midnight. Sakusa has been silent for hours. Every attempt Atsumu makes is moot. The door hasn’t even closed behind them, and Sakusa is already beelining to the bathroom. Atsumu hears the door lock and frowns in worry. He’ll give his boyfriend some time alone before trying anything. 

It’s been over an hour and the shower is still going without any sound from Sakusa. Atsumu walks over and presses his ear to the bathroom door. The only thing he hears is the water. He knocks tentatively on the door. 

“Omi?” Nothing. Atsumu knocks a little louder. “Omi? Are ya okay in there?” When there’s still no response, he chews his bottom lip. 

Atsumu knows that Sakusa can get trapped in his head. Sometimes he still experiences the occasional panic attack when he gets too overwhelmed, but he always lets Atsumu help him. He’s never locked him out like this before. 

Over the almost eight months they’ve been together, Atsumu has watched Sakusa, learned his small ticks and nuances. He’s studied and discovered his hard edges and soft caresses. Every time he unravels a new facet, Atsumu holds it close and cherishes that part of the man he loves. However, this scares him. This silence where he knows Sakusa is on the other side anxious and alone, where Atsumu doesn’t know what the other man is thinking, where he feels… useless. 

“Omi, please. Yer scarin’ me. Can I come in?”

After a few more moments of silence, Atsumu hears a small click. 

Opening the door, steam floods out like a sauna. The mirror is completely fogged up and Atsumu is already sweating. Quickly discarding his clothes, he slowly pulls back the shower curtain. 

Inside, Sakusa’s body is red from the heat of the water and vigorous scrubbing. He has his head turned away in shame.

“Omi,” Atsumu says softly and climbs in. “Can I touch ya?”

Receiving a nod, Atsumu slowly brings his arms around his boyfriend. Sakusa turns in his hold and rests his forehead on the blonde’s shoulder. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

“Shh.” He rubs Sakusa’s back soothingly. “It’s alright. Yer safe. I’ve got ya, Omi.”

Sakusa wraps his arms around Atsumu’s waist, clinging to him tightly. Atsumu combs through his tangled curls with one hand and leans his head against the other man’s in comfort. 

“Atsumu. I’m sorry, sorry.”

Hearing the sad sound of Sakusa’s voice makes an ache form in Atsumu’s chest. It physically pains him to see his love like this. If there was a way to make it so he’d never feel like this ever again, Atsumu would do whatever it is in a heartbeat. 

“Ya have nothin’ to be sorry for.” He carefully maneuvers in Sakusa’s grasp to turn down the temperature of the scorching water. 

His boyfriend manages to somehow pull him closer. “I love you, Atsumu. Iloveyou, Iloveyou.”

“I love ya, too, Kiyoomi.” 

Atsumu is able to coax Sakusa out of the shower after a while longer. Cuddled together in bed, the taller man wraps around Atsumu like an octopus. But that’s alright. Atsumu just pulls him close, giving as much comfort and love that he can. 

The round robin group stages start, well, later today. Atsumu can only hope that everything will be okay by then.

They have a match every other day for nine days. It’s exhausting, but rewarding when they end up placing third in their group pool. This means they’re set to face Canada in the Quarterfinals. It’s honestly a very comfortable position, because they won’t have to face Argentina again unless they both make it to the finals. Atsumu plans on making it to the finals. 

Osamu is mooching off of Atsumu’s Olympic athlete position and has managed to strike a deal to set up an onigiri stand. Atsumu laughed his ass off at how swarmed his brother was the first day. He was wholly unprepared for the flood of people that pounced on him. He has somehow managed to drag Suna into helping along with Kita. 

Though right now Atsumu is more interested in the chick talking to his brother and Kita. Like who is she and why does Osamu seem invested in their conversation? And why is Kita-san smiling like that?! Atsumu is highly uncomfortable. 

“What are you doing?”

Atsumu only jumps slightly at Sakusa’s voice. “Observin’.”

Sakusa rolls his eyes, “Not this shit again.”

“No, but seriously! Who is that?!” He gestures wildly to the girl with long brown hair stuffing an onigiri in her mouth.

“Don’t know, don’t care. Come on, we have places to be.” He tugs on Atsumu’s arm, pulling him away from his hiding spot. 

Dammit. He’ll just have to find out another way. He _could_ just ask, but where’s the fun in that?

Their match against Canada is slightly underwhelming. They beat them in three straight sets. In two days, they’ll face Italy. It’s going to be a tough match as they just decimated Poland. Now isn’t the time to get psyched out, though. The team is so close to a medal, Atsumu can taste it. They’re in the Semifinals. At minimum, they have a shot at the bronze medal. 

Atsumu isn’t sure he’ll be selected for another Olympics. He wants this win. He wants to stand on that podium with Sakusa by his side. And by god, he’ll work his ass off to make it happen.

In the fourth set, Yaku saves their asses with an incredible save at the cost of his nose. Japan scores the point, keeping them in the game, but a medical timeout is called for the libero’s gushing nose. Italy won the first two sets and Japan won the third. They have to win these last two, or they’ll be fighting the United States in the bronze match. 

After two more incredible plays, team Japan is able to pull ahead and win set number four. 

Atsumu grits his teeth on the sidelines. It’s tense. The score keeps going back and forth. Right now, the score is 27-27 with Italy serving. Atsumu holds the numbered sign to switch out with Gao if they can get the next serve.

When Aran spikes the ball down onto Italy’s side of the court, it’s time. Taking a deep breath, he takes the server’s spot on the court. There’s so much riding on this. If he fucks this up, it could be over for them. 

Atsumu takes six steps back, preparing for a spike serve. The roaring crowd here is inevitable. There is no complete silence in the Olympic Stadium. Focusing on only the goal in front of him, he drowns out everything around him. All that exists is the volleyball and that shining spot on the floor he’s aiming for. 

Tossing up the ball, Atsumu runs and leaps. The satisfying sound his hand making contact with the ball creates fills his ears. He hears Italy call it out. However the referee blows his whistle and points it in as it touches the back line. Two whistles signal the end of the match. 

Holy shit.

They won!

Then he’s being mobbed. Bokuto has him in a crushing bearhug and Hinata jumps onto his back. The rest of the team is piling on top of them. Atsumu can’t really make out what anyone is saying, there’s just a lot of yelling and screaming, even some crying. Because they’re in the Finals. They’re going home with a medal. Silver or gold. 

When the team finally lets him up, Atsumu locks eyes with Sakusa. His eyes are bright, and he’s showing one of his beautiful smiles in public. Atsumu’s own smile widens even more, his face hurts a bit. Sakusa walks towards him and embraces him in front of all the eyes of the world, even kissing his temple. 

“You’re amazing, Atsumu.”

Pulling back, Atsumu can see Sakusa’s eyes have darkened, and he feels his body heat up. The high after a win is something that’s impossible to replicate. He and Sakusa have had some great sex after a game. However, the look that he’s receiving at the moment could make him drop to his knees right now.

They manage to restrain themselves until after they’ve washed the sweat and grime off of their bodies. However, Sakusa has Atsumu pinned underneath him on the bed the moment they’re dry. 

Sakusa is leaving open mouthed kisses on every part of Atsumu’s body, slowly working his way down from his neck to his hips. 

“Do you know how hot that was? To see you win the game on a no touch service ace? You’re amazing, Atsumu.”

Atsumu’s body flushes under the attention, suddenly feeling modest. “I just did what I always do. I always give it my all. It wasn’t that amazin’.”

Sakusa pauses his ministrations to look up at him. “You’re always amazing.” He trails his hands up from Atsumu’s thighs until he wraps his hands around the blonde’s waist. “Always so stunning, everyone can’t help but look at you.” Sakusa nibbles at Atsumu’s hip bone, licking the reddened marks. “Makes me want to leave marks all over you to show everyone that you’re taken, that this incredible man is mine.”

“Ya can do whatever ya want to me, Omi. Anythin’.” Atsumu says in a hushed tone. He means it. Sakusa could do anything, and he’d let him. Atsumu knows he would. He’s absolutely weak for this man. 

Sakusa groans before surging up to capture Atsumu’s lips in a passionate kiss. Fingers grip Atsumu’s hair, angling his head for Sakusa to shove his tongue inside the blonde’s mouth. It’s wet and sloppy, completely unrestrained. Atsumu claws at Sakusa’s back, wanting more.

Pulling back, a string of saliva connects them. Heaving like a man starved for air, Sakusa fumbles around for the lube with his hand, never looking away from Atsumu’s flushed face.

He doesn’t tease Atsumu and gently pushes a finger inside his tight hole while leaning over him to bite and lick at his neck. Atsumu soon feels another finger pressing against his walls. 

Sometimes Atsumu wishes prep wasn’t necessary, so his boyfriend can just shove it in and rail him. As often as he and Sakusa have sex, it seems like that should be the case, but alas, that’s not how those muscles work. How unfortunate. 

Holding onto Sakusa’s shoulders, Atsumu fucks himself on the fingers pistoning inside of him. He throws his head back in pleasure when Sakusa rubs over his prostate and feels lips sucking along his adam’s apple. 

The only sound over their heavy breathing is that of the squelching the obscene amount of lube between his legs makes. Sakusa has three fingers, knuckle deep in him; and looking up into those deep, dark eyes, Atsumu is overcome with emotion. 

“Omi, please,” he whispers. “I need ya.”

Sakusa leans in to kiss him softly on the lips. “Alright, Baby.” 

When Sakusa’s lubed up cock starts pressing into him, it feels different. The way Sakusa looks at him, holds him like Atsumu is something precious. He wraps his legs around Sakusa’s waist, needing to feel more of him. 

“Omi.” Twin moans ring out as Sakusa seats himself fully. Atsumu’s walls pulse around the warm cock inside of him. 

Sakusa brings a hand up to cup Atsumu’s face, brushing away a tear with his thumb. “Hey, what’s wrong? Does it hurt?”

“No, I jus-” he hiccups and realizes that he is indeed crying. “I just love ya so much, Omi.”

Sakusa smiles at him, wiping away another tear. “I love you, too. More than you could possibly know. Do you want to keep going?” 

Atsumu nods, “Yeah, I’m just overwhelmed. Please, Omi. Please.”

Sakusa starts moving in long and steady strokes, pulling his cock out until the head is the only part in before thrusting back inside Atsumu hard. The blonde lets out a sound somewhere in between a moan and a sob.

Atsumu clings to his lover like his life depends on it as he’s pressed into the mattress. At this point, it may be like that. Atsumu doesn’t know what he’d do without Sakusa in his life. The amount of love he feels for the man is larger than life. He’s never felt like this, never imagined that this is what it would feel like, to be completely and ardently in love with a person. 

It’s so _much_. The feeling overwhelms him and soothes him at the same time, a total contradiction. A warm sensation that leaves him yearning for every last drop, an endless tide, gently pushing him along. There’s no expectation, and it’s absolutely earth shattering. 

Sakusa buries his face into Atsumu's neck, kissing him and muttering sweet words. “You’re so beautiful, Atsumu. I love you. God, I love you.”

Atsumu tightens his thighs around Sakusa. Tears flow out the sides of his eyes, running into his hair. His head feels like it’s spinning, the pleasure mixes with his fragile emotional state creating this high. It’s nothing like he’s ever experienced before. Sure, Sakusa has fucked him so hard that he’s cried, but it was just a few drops. This is entirely foreign, this emotional vulnerability. Being embraced by the man he loves, deriving pleasure from him, and adding in the endorphins from a good cry is something else entirely. It’s on a completely different level. It’s addicting. Atsumu wants more of it, wants Sakusa closer, deeper. 

“Kiyoomi!” He cries out. “Oh god. Kiyoomi, please!” Atsumu isn’t really sure what he’s asking for, but he continues to wail and sob as he moves his hands to clutch at the sheets. His own cock is rock hard in arousal, his breathing labored from being so utterly overwhelmed. 

Sakusa holds him close and kisses along his jaw and his cheeks. “I’ve got you, Baby. Tell me what you need.” He moves his hands up to intertwine them with Atsumu’s on the bed. 

Atsumu looks up through his blurry vision into Sakusa’s soft gaze and feels his heart leap. The slow, steady pace he’s being fucked is so unbelievably intimate. Every movement drags heavenly against his walls. 

“Faster, Omi. Make a mess of me.” 

Sakusa squeezes his fingers, increasing the pace and sucking at the delicate skin on Atsumu’s throat. Atsumu tries to meet his thrusts, but his body feels so heavy, so weak. His legs loosely cling to Sakusa, and he closes his eyes. Atsumu’s dick is hard and leaking onto his stomach, but he just wants Sakusa. The amount of pleasure Atsumu feels makes him delirious. 

“You feel so good. I’m going to come soon.” Sakusa mutters against his neck.

“Yes, yes. Come inside me, please!”

Sakusa moans, pressing into him faster. Their intertwined hands grip each other almost painfully. It helps ground Atsumu as he wails out into their room. Sakusa shoves his cock inside Atsumu a few more times before he whispers, _I’m coming._

Prying his hands from Atsumu’s tight grip, he wraps an arm around Atsumu to hold him close while the other pumps his cock. Atsumu whines and cries, bringing his hands to grasp at Sakusa’s arms. 

“Kiyoomi! OmiOmiOmi!” Atsumu arches his back as he comes with a shout, throwing his head back and closing his eyes. He shivers from the sudden slam of feeling overcoming him. 

Sakusa cups his cheek, rubbing his thumb over the soft skin and gently kisses his forehead. “Are you okay?”

Atsumu nods. “Cuddle me?”

“We need to clean you up.”

“Later. Please?”

Sakusa sighs and gives in without a fight. Atsumu doesn’t even let him pull out, just wants his boyfriend’s comforting presence surrounding him. So Sakusa holds him close, letting Atsumu's tears subside so he can come down from this strange high. 

He feels a little numb once he’s calmed down, but it’s not in a bad way. It’s almost like his head is floating in the clouds, and he just wants to snuggle against Sakusa’s chest. Atsumu is exhausted, but he feels completely sated here in the arms holding him.

They end up winning silver. It’s nothing to sneeze at, they’re all proud of their achievement. According to Kuroo, Japan hasn’t medaled in men’s indoor volleyball since 1972. They’ve made their country proud. 

Standing next to all his friends and his boyfriend means the absolute world to Atsumu. Flashing lights and stadium cheers don’t hold a candle to the small quirk of Sakusa’s lips right now. The raven traces a finger over one of the dark bruises currently covered with makeup on Atsumu’s neck. The shadow of the mark still faintly shows, but no one should notice it. Atsumu feels content knowing who they were left by. 

Looking at Sakusa Kiyoomi here on the world’s stage, Atsumu believes that he could spend every day of the rest of his life with this exact view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @TwilaWrites on Twitter


	9. Expectations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 9: Auralism | "Harder."

Atsumu loves October. Not only is it the month the world was graced with his birth, but it also brings volleyball season and fall. After the Olympics, the last two months flew by as the four players tried to reacclimate to their regular team. 

Speaking of his birthday, it’s tomorrow. Sakusa hasn’t mentioned it at all. It’s not that Atsumu _expects_ something, but well, he expects something. The other man isn’t big on celebrating his own birthday; so Atsumu had cooked a nice dinner, got him some of those weird bath bombs that he secretly likes along with a book about constellations, and they had sex. It wasn’t anything spectacular, but Sakusa liked it; and that’s all that matters. 

He knows Sakusa didn’t forget about his birthday… right? Sakusa doesn’t really forget things, especially if they’re important. And Atsumu is important. Extremely important. The light of his boyfriend’s life. Totally.

Ah, fuck. He’s turning twenty five tomorrow. Is he doubting himself, because he’s going through some quarterlife crisis or something? 

The next morning he’s awoken by gentle fingers combing through his hair. Atsumu lets out a small groan and leans into the touch. He hears a deep chuckle as he blinks open his eyes. Sakusa is there with a small smile on his face, laying on his side with an arm propping himself up. Atsumu’s still sleepy body manages to increase his heart rate at the sight.

“Good morning.”

“Mornin’,” he replies groggily. “What time is it?

“A little after nine.”

Atsumu lets out a long groan. “Why’d ya let me sleep for so long?”

“We don’t have practice until eleven, and you’ve not been sleeping well the past few nights.”

“That’s ‘cause ya ain’t been fuckin’ me to exhaustion.” 

Sakusa snorts in amusement with a roguish smile. “Maybe I can tonight.” He moves to hover over Atsumu. “What would you say to that?”

Atsumu shudders at Sakusa’s deep, teasing voice. Fuck, he’s still not awake enough for this. “I wouldn’t be opposed.”

The raven chuckles and plants a quick kiss on his lips. “Happy Birthday, Atsumu.”

Atsumu smiles. Ah, of course he didn’t forget.

Practice is a boisterous affair. Everyone on the team is shoving gifts in his face. Coach Foster isn’t even upset about it cutting into practice time. He just chuckles and hands Atsumu a card. 

The amount of affection he feels for this team is ridiculous. Atsumu loves them all so much. They’re like a family. They annoy the living daylights out of each other and everything. 

After practice, Sakusa accompanies him to Onigiri Miya. Of course he texted his twin earlier, but they always see each other on their birthday. 

“‘Samu, is that a grey hair?” Atsumu jokes, embracing his brother. 

“If it is, yer the cause.”

The blonde squawks indignantly. “I resent that! So is Sunarin comin’ down?”

The dark haired twin nods, “Yeah. He’s on the train now. What ‘bout you? Got any plans tonight?”

“Uh. Well, I don’t-“

“Yes,” Sakusa’s voice cuts him off. 

Atsumu turns to him, “We do?”

“Of course we do.”

Osamu leans on the counter. “What’re ya doin’?”

“I’m taking him to La Baie.”

Both twins’ jaws drop simultaneously. Osamu recovers first. “Yer shittin’ me.”

Sakusa furrows his brows. “What? I’ve heard you both talk about wanting to try French cuisine on numerous occasions. This is the best rated French restaurant in Osaka.” 

Atsumu finally is able to speak, “B-but it’s-” 

Sakusa places his index finger over Atsumu’s lips to quiet him. “I already made reservations. Don’t worry about it.”

“Ya lucky sonofabitch,” Osamu mutters before grasping Atsumu’s shoulders. “Ya gotta take pictures of the food for me.” He shakes his brother who is still in a state of shock. “Ya hear me? I gotta see it.”

Atsumu just nods.

So now Atsumu finds himself seated at a table at La Baie inside the fucking Ritz-Carlton wearing a fucking Louis Vuitton suit. When they went back to the complex, Sakusa had just whipped it out of his closet with his correct measurements and everything. Like, what the actual fuck? They don’t even take their order, just bring out this fancy ass bottle of wine, because Sakusa “has it cover.” What the fuck?

Whatever Atsumu expected, it wasn’t this. It’s just a birthday. This is like anniversary level shit. He’s the one that’s getting birthday sex tonight, but Atsumu feels the need to fucking ride Sakusa into the sunset. Fuck. Maybe he will. 

“Hey, everything okay?” Sakusa asks, placing his hand over Atsumu’s on the table.

Atsumu turns his hand to lace their fingers together. “Yeah. Of course. It’s just… This is so much.”

“You never let me buy you anything. Sometimes I just want to spoil you. Am I not allowed?”

“Is that why ya didn’t say anythin’ until today?”

“Yes. I knew you’d be a big piss baby about it otherwise.”

Atsumu scoffs, “I would not!” Sakusa sends him a look. “Okay, maybe I woulda complained. And it’s not that I don’t appreciate it, ‘cause I do! I’m just not used to someone spoilin’ me.”

“Well, you’ll just have to learn, won’t you?” The playful lilt of his lips makes Atsumu’s heart stutter, and he blushes. His boyfriend looks absolutely devastating tonight in his black on black suit. Atsumu is the luckiest fucker alive.

When their waiter starts bringing out the food, he tells them what it is; but that doesn’t do much for Atsumu. He’s looking at it and still doesn’t know what the fuck a canapé or amuse-bouche is. Tastes good, though. Then they bring out some fancy looking fish and lobster. It just keeps coming. And roasted Japanese beef! It melts in his mouth, and Atsumu can’t help the small moan he lets out. 

Atsumu looks up and sees Sakusa staring at him. “What?”

“Enjoying yourself?” He smirks.

Atsumu rolls his eyes. “What gave ya that impression?”

“You’re making quite a bit of noise over there.”

“It turnin’ ya on or somethin’?” Atsumu lowers his chin to look at Sakusa with hooded eyes.

“Yes.” He leans forward and in a deep, low voice says, “I love hearing you scream my name.”

Atsumu feels his cock twitch. Fuck. Not here. This is a Michelin star restaurant! He already feels enough like a dumbass taking pictures of every dish to send to Osamu, who keeps sending back drooling and hot face emojis like a weirdo. 

When he feels a foot trailing up his calf, Atsumu very calmly scoots away. “Omi, what are ya doin’?”

“You look really handsome in that suit.”

Atsumu feels hot under his collar. Sakusa knows how much his “bedroom voice” turns him on. Fucker. For anyone who thinks it’s Atsumu that’s the shameless one in this relationship, they don’t know Sakusa well at all. He’s a fucking menace to society. A hot, sexy menace. 

“I can’t wait to tear it off you.”

Digging his fingers into his thigh, Atsumu calmly eats the dessert in front of him with his other hand. Sakusa looks extremely smug. Why is he so unaffected? It just isn’t fair. 

Once they’re back in Sakusa’s apartment, Atsumu wraps his arms around his neck. “Thank ya for tonight, Omi.”

One of Sakusa’s hands cups his cheek, and the other finds his waist. “You’re welcome.”

He leans in to give Atsumu a sweet kiss, but it quickly evolves into something much more passionate. Atsumu licks at Sakusa’s bottom lip and shoves his tongue inside his boyfriend’s mouth as soon as he gains access. Without separating, they make quick work of unbuttoning their suit jackets and toss them over the couch. Sakusa pulls Atsumu along to the bedroom while continuing to undress. 

Atsumu skillfully unbuttons his shirt with dexterous fingers, tugging it off. Sakusa pushes him back on the bed, hovering over him with his shirt undone. He holds Atsumu’s waist and plants wet kisses on his collarbone. 

“How do you want it, baby?”

Atsumu runs his fingers through Sakusa’s hair, pushing his bangs back. “I want ya to hold me down and make me scream.”

“I think I can manage that.”

Atsumu is splayed out on the bed with his legs over Sakusa’s shoulders. His cock pushes into Atsumu in one steady motion, punching a moan out of the blonde. Gripping onto Atsumu’s thighs, Sakusa begins a steady pace. Every time, Sakusa pulls out almost all the way so he gets the delicious feeling of the cockhead entering him again and again. Atsumu’s back arches off the bed and releases a moan when Sakusa’s cock rubs over his prostate. 

Sakusa talks to him in that sinful voice, “You like that, baby? You feel so good.”

Atsumu shudders and looks into those dark eyes filled with desire. “C’mon, Omi. I thought I told ya to make me scream.”

Accepting the challenge, Sakusa hooks Atsumu’s legs in the crook of his elbows and leans over him, bending him in half. His hands move to pin Atsumu’s wrists to the bed as he begins thrusting faster.

Like this, Atsumu is completely at his mercy. “Oh god,” he moans. “Harder!”

Sakusa slams into him, eliciting a wail from Atsumu. The slapping sound of Atsumu’s ass meeting Sakusa is _obscene_. His legs tremble in Sakusa’s hold. He can’t move, can only take the pounding of Sakusa’s cock over and over, relentlessly hitting his prostate. 

Sakusa has his head buried in Atsumu’s neck, biting and leaving bruising marks. With every moan and scream of _Kiyoomi_ , Sakusa seems to press deeper inside of him. 

“This what you wanted, Atsu? For me to fuck you into the mattress?”

“Yes! Yes! Omi, please!” He shrieks. Sakusa groans hearing Atsumu’s voice ring out. 

Atsumu’s entire body shakes, burning with the need to come. His toes curl, and he tries to find purchase on the sheets in Sakusa’s tight hold. Sakusa whispers absolute _filth_ into his ear, and Atsumu begs to come.

“I’m close,” Sakusa grunts, teeth nibbling on his ear. “Come with me, baby.”

After a few more hard thrusts, Sakusa’s body tenses, as he moans into Atsumu’s neck. At the feeling of Sakusa’s cock twitching and coming inside him, Atsumu comes untouched, his cock spurting the white release on his stomach. Sakusa fucks him through his orgasm, slowly halting his thrusts.

They stay there for a moment before Sakusa releases his bruising hold on Atsumu and sets his legs gently on the bed. He takes Atsumu’s wrists to kiss and lick the reddened skin.

“Does it hurt?”

Atsumu hums in contentment, “Not really. I liked it.” He feels cum dripping down from his ass and realizes that he has to actually get up. “Ugh. Now I needta go wash.”

“I can help.” Sakusa smirks, kissing up Atsumu’s jawline. 

“Ya just wanna fuck me again in the shower.”

“Are you opposed?”

Atsumu pretends to mull it over. “Only if ya carry me, ‘cause I dunno if I can walk right now. My legs feel all tingly.” He wraps his arms and legs around his boyfriend.

“Sounds like a fair deal to me.” He pulls Atsumu off of the bed and heads toward the bathroom. 

They don’t make it into the shower before Sakusa fucks him bent over the vanity counter. He’s fucked again against the shower wall. Atsumu sleeps extremely well tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, yes this is a real restaurant. This dinner costs 29,000 yen without tax and wine or anything else. Crazy.
> 
> @TwilaWrites on Twitter


	10. Temp Me, Tease Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry I stopped with the daily updates, but I clearly missed the mark for HW NSFW week, so I slowed down a bit. But here's a sexy Halloween chapter! lmao. Ring in the new year with some smut. 
> 
> Day 10: Teasing

“Shouyou-kun, all of these outfits suck,” Atsumu says, tossing another “sexy” costume to the side.

Hinata scrunches up his nose. “I know! I can be sexy wearing more than briefs and a bowtie.”

They’re shopping for Halloween costumes. Somehow they’ve managed to convince their boyfriends to go out with them and even dress up, in couples costumes! However, now the problem lies with finding the right thing to wear. Everything either looks dumb or is way too revealing for a cold October night. It’s ridiculous. 

“Wanna try some of those on?” Hinata points over to the women’s costumes.

Atsumu shrugs, “It’s worth a try.”

It’s a valiant attempt, but Atsumu is just not made for wearing women's Halloween costumes. He’s far too broad-shouldered for these dainty ass outfits. A lot of them he can’t even pull up past his thighs. He’s finally able to get on a “sexy” nurse outfit. He comes out to show Hinata who’s wearing an _extremely_ tight Little Red costume. 

Hinata looks him up and down, “Yeah, it’s a no from me. Your waist snaps, though!” 

Atsumu laughs and checks himself out in the mirror. His chest bulges and the hem barely covers his ass. But his waist does, in fact, snap. “I think we’re gonna haveta get creative.”

“Hmm. I might have an idea!” Hinata’s face brightens. “Change out of that, and I’ll show you!”

Hinata’s idea is perfect. If you can’t find what you want, piece it together yourself. So they thrift for the pieces they need and buy appropriate Halloween accessories. With just a little bit of sewing, it all comes together. Atsumu can’t wait to see Sakusa’s face. 

On Halloween night, Atsumu puts on his costume. He decided to go as a nurse after all, except he’s wearing a white romper with red accents instead of a dress. A red belt cinches his waist and the thigh high stockings hug his thick thighs. It’s complete with a pair of red Chelsea boots, a nurse’s hat, and a stethoscope. Oh, he almost forgot. The red gloves! Can’t forget those.

Hinata knocks on his door wearing what he has dubbed his “naughty ninja” costume. It’s a black sleeveless jumpsuit with arm warmers, red leg, arm, and waist wrappings, and a black face mask. Atsumu supposes it could be naughty with how it clings to his muscles and if used creatively. Kageyama stands behind Hinata dressed as a samurai in a traditional hakama set. How cute.

When Sakusa walks out of his apartment to join their group, Atsumu watches as his boyfriend’s eyes widen. He’s also willing to bet that behind his medical mask, Sakusa licks his lips. 

“Omi-san! You look like you’re about to actually go work in a hospital!” Hinata says upon seeing him. 

And it’s true. He’s wearing a light blue button-down with a black tie and slacks with the white coat over the top. A stethoscope hangs around the back of his neck. Damn. How can he make this look so hot? Sakusa looks like a very respectable doctor, and Atsumu wants nothing more than to jump his bones. It seems the feeling is mutual.

Sakusa walks up to him, and his hands immediately grab his waist. His boyfriend’s hands are so _big_. Those long fingers and large palms _do_ things to Atsumu. Sometimes he almost feels small, which is ridiculous. 

“You look really sexy, baby,” he murmurs into Atsumu’s ear. God help him.

They go to Sankaku Koen in Amemura, which is the focal point of Halloween celebrations in Osaka. In fact, the whole holiday has really boomed in the past few years. It’s a bit crazy how many people are totally decked out in costumes. Even the cars are tricked out! And Atsumu us pretty sure there’s some street karaoke going on, which is where Hinata is currently dragging him by the arm. 

“Let’s sing something together, Atsumu-san! Tobio is a party pooper when it comes to karaoke.”

Atsumu laughs at his enthusiasm. “Alright. Whatcha have in mind?”

Hinata grins impishly. “I’ve got a song that I think will make our night more interesting.” 

Atsumu doesn't like the look on his face at all. Not one single bit. Atsumu is so here for it. Hinata won’t tell him what song it is but promises him that he knows it. The only hint he gets from that is, _“You listen to her on your workout playlist!”_

When they each have a microphone in hand and the music starts, he immediately recognizes the song. He finds Sakusa and Kageyama standing slightly off to the side. Might as well make the most of this, right? 

So as the chorus of Dangerous Woman starts, does Hinata and he work it? Of course they do. Is it appropriate for being in public? Probably not, but most people here are at least half-drunk anyway. It’s fine. 

Even as Atsumu and Hinata lean their backs against each other, Atsumu is looking directly at Sakusa. He sees his boyfriend’s eye twitch when Atsumu pops the elastic of his thigh highs. Hinata was right, this is sure to make the night more interesting. 

Atsumu notices multiple pairs of eyes following them after their song is over. Seems like Hinata and he put on quite the show. Sakusa wraps an arm around his waist and glares at someone leering at Atsumu. He snickers. What a possessive man. 

Tilting his head up, Atsumu whispers in Sakusa’s ear, “What’s the matter, Kiyoomi? Ya seem a little tense.” 

The grip on his waist tightens. “Are you trying to test me?”

“‘Course not, Omi-kun.” Atsumu tugs on Sakus’s earlobe with his teeth. Then he wiggles his way out of Sakusa’s grasp and bounds over to where Hinata and Kageyama are buying some takoyaki. 

“Atsumu-san! Let’s take a picture!” Hinata hands his phone to Kageyama, who has stuffed an entire takoyaki into his mouth. 

Atsumu wraps an arm around Hinata’s shoulders and smiles at the camera with a wink. He sees Sakusa making his way to them out of the corner of his eye. There’s that twitch again. Riling Sakusa up sexually never gets old. Atsumu has just never done it quite so… publicly. He finds himself enjoying it immensely. Usually, it’s the other way around, and he finally understands Sakusa’s love of doing it. 

Feeling cheeky, he looks around for something else he can do to mess with his boyfriend. He eyes a food stall. Can he make a candy apple sexy? Well, Atsumu is about to find out. 

The answer: Sort of. 

He’s making eye contact with Sakusa as he licks along the caramelized outside of the treat. Atsumu is sure to exaggerate the movements and revels in the heavy gaze Sakusa is sending him. However, when he has to bite the apple to actually eat it, the whole thing loses its effect

Hinata drags the group over to where a bunch of people are dancing to blaring music. He and Atsumu aren’t sticks in the mud and start shaking their hips to the beat. Hinata is actually a proficient dancer. Apparently, he picked up a thing or two in Brazil. It’s enough to entice Kageyama to join him.

Atsumu turns pleading eyes to Sakusa, who gives in relatively easily. He comes up behind Atsumu and places his hands on the blonde’s hips, pulling him close. Atsumu presses his ass against Sakusa’s crotch, grinding to the rhythm of the music. 

Sakusa’s fingers pull him tighter, leaving imprints in his skin under his costume. Then he feels around Atsumu’s hips, seemingly looking for something. “Atsumu, are you wearing anything underneath this?” He asks, sounding surprised.

“Of course I am!” Atsumu turns his head to look at Sakusa. “But it’s tight and white so I couldn’t have underwear lines showin’!”

“Meaning?” 

“I’m wearin’ a thong.”

Sakusa plants his forehead on Atsumu’s shoulder and groans. “What are you trying to do to me?”

“Ya gettin’ all hot and bothered, Omi-Omi?” Atsumu knows exactly what he’s doing. He didn’t necessarily plan on revealing his undergarments until later, but well, this is more fun. Atsumu grinds back on Sakusa’s hardening dick. “Hm. Seems like ya are.”

“Fuck.” Sakusa wraps his arms around Atsumu’s waist. “How much longer do you want to stay?”

“I’m good whenever.”

Sakusa doesn’t waste any time bringing him over to say goodbye to Hinata and Kageyama before he’s calling a taxi. 

Stepping foot into Atsumu’s apartment, Sakusa rips off his medical mask and is all over him. Holding his back flush against his chest, one hand gently grasps Atsumu’s jaw to turn his head so Sakusa can kiss his neck. 

“You’ve been a fucking tease all night.” 

Atsumu reaches back and slides a gloved hand up Sakusa’s thigh. “Ya liked it.”

“This belt makes your waist look so small and the fucking gloves.” Sakusa groans, “And don’t even get me started on the stockings.”

Sakusa plucks the nurse hat off of Atsumu’s head and places both of their stethoscopes aside before shucking off his white coat. This gives Atsumu the opportunity to turn around and grab Sakusa by his tie. 

“Whatcha gonna do ‘bout it, Omi?”

“I’m going to bend you over the back of the couch and fuck you.” He starts undoing the buckle of Atsumu’s belt. 

“Then do it, Ki-yoo-mi.”

Atsumu is grabbed, manhandled, and bent over before he can even really process it. Sakusa presses his body against Atsumu’s back. 

“You were saying?” He purrs. 

Atsumu lets out a whine and wiggles his hips. Sakusa’s hands trail up his sides, then back down. He tugs at Atsumu’s romper. 

“How the fuck does this come off?”

Atsumu chuckles, “It zips in the front.”

Sakusa lets him up, and he turns around to face his boyfriend before he slowly unzips it. Sakusa watches him intensely, tracking every movement with his eyes. Atsumu pulls his arms out and lets the material drop to the floor. 

“Fuck.” Sakusa groans. “You’re so sexy.”

Atsumu stands before him in a lacy white thong, thigh-high stockings, and red gloves. He brings a finger to his mouth and tugs the glove off tantalizingly with his teeth. 

Sakusa grabs the glove hanging from Atsumu’s mouth, throwing it aside, and dives in to kiss him. He shoves his tongue into Atsumu’s mouth and roughly grabs his hair. Atsumu moans and loosens Sakusa’s tie before beginning to undo his shirt buttons. Sakusa’s other hand explores Atsumu’s body, eventually settling on his bare ass cheek. 

Kneading his supple behind, Sakusa teases at his entrance with a finger. Atsumu groans into Sakusa’s mouth as he finishes with the buttons and starts on the pants. Without breaking their kiss, Sakusa strips off his shirt and tie. 

He regretfully pulls back, “Grab the lube, baby.”

Atsumu scurries over to the end table and grabs the tube inside the drawer. He turns back to find Sakusa struggling with his shoes in his haste. With a fond chuckle, Atsumu calmly takes off his own before helping his bumbling boyfriend.

Once Sakusa is left only in his briefs, he bends Atsumu over the couch again and uncaps the lube. He kisses down Atsumu’s spine as he circles his finger at Atsumu’s hole. Sakusa’s other hand holds his hip. 

“C’mon, Omi, I thought ya wanted me,” Atsumu teases with a small wiggle. He yelps when Sakusa bits his ass cheek.

“Maybe I’m just giving you a taste of your own medicine.”

Atsumu turns to look back at Sakusa with playfully narrowed eyes. “Ya know, I can just leave.” He tries to get up. However, Sakusa doesn’t even let him pretend with his palm placed flat on the small of his back. 

Sakusa leans close to his ear, “The only way you’re leaving is if my cum is dripping out of your ass. If you can even walk.” He slowly inserts a finger.

Atsumu groans, arousal rushing through him. Fuck, his boyfriend is so filthy. Sakusa makes quick work of him as Atsumu grinds back on the fingers opening him up. Though he’s purposefully only rubbing Atsumu’s prostate on occasion. It’s driving him mad. 

“Stop messin’ around! Don’t ya wanna be inside me, Omi?”

Sakusa hums, removing his fingers. Atsumu feels his cock line up at his entrance, then Sakusa slowly pushes in until he bottoms out. Atsumu groans, already breathing heavily from being filled. Draping himself over Atsumu’s back, Sakusa starts an even pace.

“You always feel so good, Atsu,” he mouths at the crook of Atsumu’s neck. 

Atsumu pushes back, meeting each of Sakusa’s thrusts. Sakusa reaches around to Atsumu’s chest to play with his nipples. He pinches at the hardened nubs, causing Atsumu’s arms to shake. 

Letting out a moan, Atsumu tries to fuck himself on Sakusa’s cock faster. “Faster, Omi.”

Sakusa obliges him, hooking his hands onto Atsumus shoulders from underneath to pound into him. He bites and kisses Atsumu’s nape, leaving marks as he trails across the skin. 

“I thought ya implied ah- that I wouldn’t be able to walk, Omi-kun,” Atsumu provokes. 

Sakusa stills his thrusts, pulls out, and pushes Atsumu’s face down onto the couch, making his arms lose balance. Sakusa maneuvers him so his ass is up in the air, and his toes barely touch the floor.

Sakusa grips his hips bruisingly tight. “If you insist.” He slams back in, earning a shout of his name from Atsumu.

“Oh, fuck! Omi!”

His pace is brutal, thrusting without any mercy. The couch lurches from the sheer force. Sakusa drives into his prostate over and over, making Atsumu gasp and moan. His toes curl at the sensation and his cock rubs against the couch with each of Sakusa’s thrusts.

Atsumu’s moans and screams are muffled by the cushions, his lower back taking a severe strain. Turning his head, Atsumu gasps for air between his moans. Suddenly, the feeling building in his abdomen shoots down into his legs like a shock. 

“Shit! Omi I-” Atsumu comes abruptly with a full-body shudder. Sakusa slows down, fucking him through his orgasm. “Oh, fuck.” Atsumu pants, still shaking. “Keep goin’, Omi,” he slurs out.

Sakusa speeds up again, chasing his own release. A few more thrusts and he lets out a deep groan as his hips stutter, painting the inside of Atsumu with white sticky fluid. Kissing over Atsumu’s back, Sakusa lets him lay there. Atsumu isn’t sure he can actually walk right now. He came so hard, and his back is going to hurt like a bitch.

“Are you okay? I didn’t hurt you did I?”

Atsumu groans, “I’ll be fine. I think ya took the not walkin’ thing a little too serious, though. Fuck, Omi.”

Sakusa chuckles, hugging Atsumu who is still flopped over the back of the couch. “Don’t worry, love, I’ll take care of you.” He carefully pulls out and groans at the sight of his cum dripping down onto Atsumu’s stockings. “Fuck, baby, are you sure you can’t go again?”

“Yer such a perv.”

“Only for you.”

Atsumu’s heart swells. And yeah, okay, he lets Sakusa fuck him again with those damn stocks on. His boyfriend is fucking hot as hell. Sue him. 

Atsumu lays in bed for an extra hour the next morning. Sakusa runs him a hot bath in repentance. Overall, it’s a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @TwilaWrites on Twitter


	11. Begin Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here we are with the last chapter. It's been a ride. 
> 
> Day 11: Positions

“Atsumu.”

He turns to face Sakusa. “Yeah, Omi?” Atsumu says with affection in his voice.

Sakusa’s dark eyes are impassive. “Let’s break up.”

Atsumu’s eyes fly open as he sits straight up in bed, breathing heavily. He clutches his chest where his heart pounds against it. _It was just a dream. It was just a dream._ He repeats over and over in his head.

“Atsumu?” Comes a deep sleep-addled voice. The sheets ruffle as Sakusa turns and reaches for Atsumu.

“Omi?” His voice is small, questioning, unsure. 

Sakusa pulls him down and into his arms. “What is it, baby?”

“Just a bad dream.” He snuggles into Sakusa’s side, burying his face in the crook of his neck.

Sakusa rubs his back soothingly, “You want to talk about it?” Atsumu shakes his head. “Alright. I love you.” He kisses Atusmu’s temple. 

“I love ya too, Omi.” Atsumu falls into a dreamless sleep cradled in his boyfriend’s arms.

Atsumu wakes to gentle kisses pressed along his jawline and a hand trailing down his bare chest. He hums in contentment, eyes still closed. The hand continues its journey to the waistband of his boxers, teasingly slipping a finger underneath the elastic.

“Atsu,” Sakusa’s deep voice says in his ear. 

Opening his eyes, Atusmu cards his fingers through Sakusa’s hair with a smile. “Yes, Omi?”

“I want you.” He continues to place kisses down Atsumu’s neck.

“I’m all yours.”

Sakusa works him open from their spooning position still under the covers. Atsumu lets out hums and soft moans as those long fingers press inside him. Sakusa’s other arm snakes underneath Atsumu to wrap around his waist. 

After removing his fingers, Sakusa guides his lubed up cock into Atsumu wet entrance. He gently presses all the way in until Atsumu’s body is completely flush with his own, letting out twin groans. 

Holding Atsumu’s hip with his left hand, Sakusa starts up a lazy pace, slowly pulling almost all the way out before sinking back in. He leaves lingering kisses on Atsumu’s shoulder and neck. 

Atsumu lays a hand on top of Sakusa’s wrapped around his waist and laces their fingers together. Pressing back to meet each thrust, he moans breathily. The hand on Atsumu’s hip reaches down to stroke his hard cock. 

They move together like that, in no hurry to chase their release and just enjoying the morning wrapped up in each other. When Atsumu’s quiet moans grow louder and higher pitched, Sakusa speeds up his pace.

“Omi, I’m close.”

Sakusa presses on the slit of Atsumu’s dick, as he strokes in the same rhythm as his thrusts. “Me too. Come with me, Atsu.”

With a few more strokes, Atsumu comes, spilling over Sakusa’s hand. Sakusa joins him not long after, releasing inside him. Sakusa holds Atsumu close, just enjoying the other’s presence. Atsumu turns his head to the side and puckers his lips. With a chuckle, Sakusa indulges him with a soft kiss. 

Atsumu catches Sakusa’s head when he goes to pull away and brings him back in for another. And another. And another until they’re trading lazy open-mouthed kisses. 

Sakusa breaks the kiss sooner than Atsumu would have liked. “Atsumu, we need to talk.”

Atsumu stiffens, his dream rushes back into his mind. Oh, god. Did they just have pre-breakup sex? One last fuck for the road? Sakusa is still fucking _inside_ him. Then Atsumu remembers: it’s their one year anniversary today. Didn’t they have plans? No, he realizes, they don’t.

“About what, Omi?” He asks, keeping his tone steady.

“Let’s get cleaned up first.”

He’s just being paranoid. That’s what he tells himself. That stupid dream is fucking with him. It doesn’t make any sense for Sakusa to break up with him. They’re happy. Right? Well, Atsumu’s happy. Sakusa seems happy, right? Atsumu’s so lost in his head, he doesn’t even feel Sakusa cup his cheeks.

“Atsumu, what’s wrong?” Sakusa searches his face for a sign. “Talk to me, love.”

The hot water from the shower sprays over them hiding any tears Atsumu might be shedding. “Omi, ya ain’t gonna break up with me, right?”

Sakusa genuinely looks shocked, “What? Why would you think that?”

“Ya said ‘we need to talk.’ That’s like code for breakin’ up with someone. An- and in my dream-” he chokes on his words. 

Sakusa immediately pulls him into a tight hug. “God, no. I’m not breaking up with you. I love you so much.” He kisses Atsumu’s forehead. “I’m sorry I even made you think that.”

Atsumu melts in his hold, wrapping his arms around Sakusa’s waist. “Thank god.”

“Let’s finish up, and then we can talk.”

Once they’re dried and dressed, Sakusa sits on the couch and pulls Atsumu down so he’s straddling his lap. Atsumu sits like that and takes one of Sakusa’s hands in his own. He plays with the long fingers, waiting for Sakusa to begin.

“As you know, my three-year contract is up after this season.”

Atsumu freezes. He hadn’t really thought about it. Sakusa never said anything either. He’s obviously gotten offers to play overseas. There’s no way he hasn’t. Is he leaving Japan? Is… Omi leaving him?

“Oh. Where’d ya get offers from?”

“The US and Russia.” 

Oh. Of course, he’d get amazing offers. Atsumu has no intention of leaving Japan himself. There’s no way he could leave Osamu behind like that. The separation after high school was hard enough. And now he’d never dream of leaving Sakusa. But maybe that’s just him.

“Anyway,” Sakusa continues, “I can finally move out of this shitty complex. And well,” he brings a hand up to hold Atsumu’s face. “I was hoping you’d come with me.”

_Huh?_ Atsumu furrows his brows. “Omi, my contract ain’t up. And I never planned on leavin’ Japan.”

“What does that-” Sakusa cuts off with a laugh that shows his dimples. “No, that’s not what I meant at all.”

Atsumu lightly smacks him on the chest, “Then what d’ya mean?”

Sakusa looks at Atsumu with affection and a slight smirk. “Atsumu, move in with me.”

Atsumu blinks, dumbfounded. “What?”

“My three-year contract is up, and I’ve decided that if I’m staying in Osaka, I need a more permanent place to live. And I want you there with me.” 

Is Atsumu understanding him right? Sakusa wants them to live together? That’s like a permanent presence. And Sakusa wants that with him? 

Atsumu feels himself tearing up, “Yes, I’ll move in with ya!” He flings himself forward to hug his boyfriend.

Sakusa kisses him soundly on the lips. “Good. Because I want to show it to you.”

“Huh?”

Sakusa brings him to fucking _Umeda_. A single square meter here is worth more than Atsumu’s entire existence. That means he most certainly _cannot_ afford an apartment here. Not even half of one.

As Sakusa practically drags him along, Atsumu doesn’t think he’s ever seen him this… giddy. It’s cute. He keeps looking back at Atsumu like he’s making sure he’s following, even though Sakusa has a hold of his hand. 

They arrive at a high rise apartment building, and Atsumu almost chokes - again - when Sakusa presses the button for the fifty-fifth floor in the elevator. That’s the top floor. What is wrong with this man? The elevator dings and Sakusa produces a key to unlock the door to the unit. He gestures for Atsumu to go in first. 

Atsumu isn’t entirely sure what to expect. He’s never been in a place like this. But he surely doesn’t expect this. This being a fully furnished apartment with huge ass windows and enough space to house the entire Black Jackals team. 

Turning to Sakusa, he says, “What the fuck, Omi? Ya just bought this?!”

“Yeah,” he shrugs like it’s no big deal. Atsumu might pass out. “Do you not like it?”

The slight pout on Sakusa’s lips could bring a grown man to his knees. Atsumu is a grown man. He places his hands on Sakusa’s cheeks, “Of course I like it. I love it, in fact. I love anywhere with ya, Omi.”

Sakusa gently grabs Atsumu’s head and pulls him into a passionate kiss. Fingers tangle in Atsumu’s hair, and a thumb caresses his cheek. Atsumu slides his hands down to grip onto Sakusa’s jacket. If this is their brand new apartment, then it needs to be christened. However, as he tries to disrobe Sakusa, he pulls back.

“Later,” he says, smirking at Atsumu’s pout. Then he’s pulling Atsumu back out the door.

They go to Tempozan Harbor, specifically the aquarium. In all the time Atsumu has lived in Osaka, he’s never been. It’s not for lack of trying though. He just didn’t want to go alone. Hinata is the only other person on the team that showed remotely any interest, and he went with Kageyama. Why does no one else want to see the cool sea creatures? There are whale sharks here. Whale sharks! Sakusa probably would have taken him if he’d asked, but they’ve had a busy schedule this year. He’s finally here now though. 

“Omi! Omi!” Atsumu tugs on Sakusa’s sleeve, pointing at the tank. “Look at it! Look how big he is!”

Sakusa rolls his eyes, “Yes, I see it.”

Atsumu turns to see his boyfriend with small crinkles by his eyes. He can hide behind that mask all he wants, but Atsumu knows he’s smiling. Sakusa wraps an arm around Atsumu’s waist and gives him a small squeeze. 

The water refracts the light dancing on Sakusa’s face, and Atsumu is mesmerized by how handsome he is. Atsumu never wants to go a day without seeing that face. He wants to see that face for the rest of his life. 

Atsumu leans his head on Sakusa’s shoulder and wraps an arm around his waist as well. Yeah, he could definitely do this for the rest of his life. 

After pulling Sakusa through each exhibit and cooing over every animal, Atsumu is once again swept somewhere else. He’s not entirely sure how Sakusa always manages to make all these plans without him knowing. But now they’re at Hokuto Gems Namba, and the amount of food on the table is a challenge Atsumu is willing to take. Sakusa looks on in fondness as Atsumu dives in. This place is known to have great food, and he concurs with that statement. 

The pleasant atmosphere of the restaurant is reminiscent of their first date a year ago. It’s hard to believe that he’s been dating Sakusa Kiyoomi for an entire year. And what a great year it’s been. He remembers how much of a mess he was before that first date. But it all turned out pretty well if he says so himself. 

The sun is setting when they arrive back at the highrise building. Sakusa hands Atsumu his own key for the apartment, and it’s almost strange thinking about how this is _theirs_ now as he unlocks the door. 

Once inside and free of their coats and shoes, Sakusa hugs Atsumu from behind. “So did you still want to break in the new apartment?” 

Atsumu huffs out a laugh, “Is that even a question?”

Sakusa turns Atsumu around so they’re facing each other to kiss him. His hands settle on Atsumu’s waist as insistent lips move against each other. 

“One day I’ll be able to say that I’ve fucked you on every surface in here,” Sakusa murmurs against his lips.

Atsumu groans at the thought, “Fuck. Let’s start with the bed then.” 

Sakusa pulls him along to the bedroom before they shed their clothes. Roaming his hands over Atsumu’s body, he licks into his mouth. Atsumu kisses back just as passionately and clings onto Sakusa’s shoulders. Sakusa pushes them both to land on the bed, catching himself so Atsumu doesn’t take the brunt of his full weight. 

“Omi, do ya have lube here?” Atsumu asks, breaking the kiss.

Sakusa scoffs, “Of course I do.” He gets off Atsumu to get some out of the nightstand drawer. Atsumu raises an eyebrow. “I had this all planned out. You think I’m going to forget this?”

Atsumu chuckles, “Sorry for doubtin’ ya.” He rolls over into a kneeling position and pats the bed. “Well, c’mon, babe. I wanna ride ya.”

Sakusa takes his spot leaning against the wall, and Atsumu climbs to straddle his lap. Uncapping the lube bottle, he lubes up his fingers and reaches around. Atsumu’s breath hitches as two fingers circle around his still slightly loose entrance. He starts kissing Sakusa and moans into his mouth when the fingers slowly sink into him. Sakusa rubs in and out, working him open. 

Feeling that stretch, Atsumu wants more and grabs Sakusa’s shoulders so he can fuck himself on the digits inside him. A third is added, pressing against his sensitive bundle of nerves and elicits a loud moan from Atsumu.

“Omi, I’m ready now. Lemme ride yer fat cock.” 

Sakusa groans and Atsumu sees his lust-blown eyes still filled with love. As soon as Sakusa withdraws his fingers, Atsumu clammers up and promptly aligns Sakusa’s cock before sinking down. They both let out moans as Atsumu drops, letting Sakusa’s cock completely fill him. He lets Sakusa’s cock settle for a moment, taking in how perfect it feels inside him. 

“You’re so tight,” Sakusa says, placing his hands on Atsumu’s hips.

Atsumu leans in with a teasing grin, “Even after ya fucked me this mornin’?”

Sakusa nods, nipping at Atsumu’s neck and pulling his hips down hard to grind on his cock. Chuckling, Atsumu begins bouncing on top of him at a leisurely pace. Tilting his head down, he kisses Sakusa deeply. He shoves his tongue into Atsumu’s mouth as he fucks up to meet Astumu’s ass every time.

Sakusa pulls back from the kiss, a thin string of saliva connects their lips. “Come on, baby. Ride me like you mean it, or I’ll have to take over.”

Atsumu raises an eyebrow and slowly lifts himself up until only the head of Sakusa’s cock is left inside before he painstakingly lowers himself again. Sakusa groans, throwing his head back as Atsumu does it again.

“Atsu, fuck!” His body shudders underneath Atsumu. He grins, not increasing his pace, trying to provoke Sakusa. 

It works when he feels Sakusa’s grip on his hips tighten, and he starts to move him up and down his cock, thrusting up with each hard pull of Atsumu’s hips down. He lets Sakusa guide him, placing his hands on Sakusa’s chest for more leverage. He cries out when Sakusa’s cock hits his prostate repeatedly, fucking up into his wet hole hard. 

“Omi! Omi, fuck! Harder! Fuck me harder!” 

Sakusa practically snarls as he flips them over. Atsumu makes a noise of surprise that quickly turns into a moan when Sakusa wraps his hands around his waist. Sakusa shoves his cock inside him as far as he can, fucking him deep. He’s making a mess of Atsumu, making him moan and cry out in pleasure as he claws at Sakusa’s back. 

Atsumu’s toes curl on the soft sheets and his stomach tightens as his orgasm nears. Sakusa fucks him hard until he releases inside, cum spurting in Atsumu’s ass. The warm feeling and Sakusa’s cock twitching inside him sends him over. Atsumu comes hard, untouched, between them with his face buried in the crook of Sakusa’s neck.

Once they both come down from their post-orgasm highs, Sakusa kisses Atsumu languidly, caressing his face. When they break apart, they mirror each other’s soft smiles. 

“Happy Anniversary, Atsumu.”

“Happy Anniversary, Kiyoomi.”

Atsumu lays against Sakusa’s chest in their stupidly big bathtub. Though he’s not complaining since they can both fit like this. His content sigh prompts Sakusa to place a kiss on his head. Atsumu could get used to this. 

And when they lay down in bed that night, Atsumu held in Sakusa’s arms, he thinks that life can’t get better than this. Atsumu has everything that he’s ever wanted. He plays on a professional volleyball team, the national team, won a silver Olympic medal, has real friends and has found the love of his life. What more could he ask for?

“I love you,” Sakusa murmurs into his ear. “So much.”

Atsumu turns to face him. “I love ya too, Omi.” 

They officially move into their new apartment over the winter holiday break. This year, they spend it together and visit each other’s, respective families. And if during that trip down to Hyogo Sakusa asks the Miyas for their blessing, well, Atsumu doesn’t know. But he’ll soon find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me on my first dive into writing smut. It's been.... an experience. Hopefully, you all enjoyed following Atsumu and Kiyoomi's relationship. Thank you for all your lovely comments and for reading.
> 
> ~Twila❄  
> @TwilaWrites on Twitter

**Author's Note:**

> @TwilaWrites on Twitter


End file.
